Quand la confiance naît des flammes
by Redlish
Summary: Les souvenirs se mêlent à la réalité qui n'est nulle autre que la cavale sans répit d'Elizabeth. En parallèle, Red doit protéger un jeune enfant, héritier d'une importante fortune et fils d'un criminel de grande envergure, ainsi que ceux qui en détiennent les droits jusqu'à sa majorité. Sa mère… Et lui-même. Spoiler 02 et Lizzington of course !
1. Chapter 1 - Le passé

**_Je reviens avec une fanfic à laquelle je réfléchis depuis quelques jours déjà. Lizzington, bien évidemment ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. SPOILER SAISON 02._**

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à l'exception de ceux inventés par moi-même et je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits._**

* * *

L'épais manteau posé sur ses épaules et ses gants de cuir ne suffisait pas à protéger le russe de ce froid hostile qui régnait, comme chaque hiver, sur Moscou et cette année, n'échappait pas à la règle à son grand désarroi. Mais ça ne serait plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne retrouve la douceur du mois de décembre qui régnait sur le territoire américain. Quelques heures… Et pourtant, cela lui paraissait être une éternité à attendre. Attendre, c'était ce qu'il faisait en cet instant sur la place rouge. Il patientait, feignant d'observer les édifices qui s'étaient hissés avec le temps et l'histoire, autour de la plus célèbre place de sa ville natale.

\- « Dimitri. »

L'homme se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme qui venait de prononcer fièrement son prénom. Deux nations, deux gouvernements les séparaient et pourtant, une amitié et une confiance sans failles les unissaient dans cette guerre froide silencieuse qui perdurait dans les années. Il s'approcha de ce dernier qu'il serra dans ses bras avant d'embrasser chacune de ses joues glacées par le vent polaire qui soufflait sur son pays.

\- « Je suis ravi de te voir mon vieil ami. » Dit-il avec un accent russe à peine prononcé alors qu'une fumée blanchâtre sortait d'entre ses lèvres.  
\- « Il en est de même pour moi. » L'ami sourit tout en posant une main sur son épaule avant d'ajouter avec plus de sérieux « On fait quelques pas. »

Dimitri acquiesça de la tête, loin d'être contre l'idée de marcher un peu pour tenter de refroidir son corps quelque peu engourdi par la fraîcheur austère de ce milieu de saison.

\- « Pourquoi se rencontrer à Moscou, Dimitri alors que tu seras aux États-Unis d'ici quelques heures ? »  
\- « Parce que tout s'accéléra pour nous dès que j'aurai mis les pieds dans ton pays mon ami. »

Le dit ami fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- « La cabale est à ma recherche depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Je mets la vie de ma famille en danger.. »  
\- « Reste à Moscou le temps de te faire oublier. »  
\- « Masha a besoin de moi. Je dois la protéger. Tu comprends ? »

L'homme acquiesça de nouveau d'un simple signe de tête. Oui, il comprenait.

\- « Mais pourquoi me faire venir à Moscou, Dimitri ? »  
\- « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse. »

Un rire jaillit de la gorge de l'ami qui ajuste son chapeau sur sa tête alors que le vent continuait de souffler fortement sur la ville russe.

\- « Je n'aime pas les promesses. »  
\- « Tu vas devoir faire une exception. »

Devant le regard dès plus sérieux du dénommé Dimitri, l'homme fronça les sourcils et attendit patiemment la requête de son interlocuteur :

\- « Tu dois protéger Masha, et cela, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle de vie. Tu dois veiller sur ma fille, même si ça met ta vie en péril Reddington. Tu dois me le promettre…. Je n'accepterai pas de perdre mon unique enfant »  
\- « Je te le promets Dimitri. Sur ma vie. »

Les deux amis se sourirent avec une certaine réticence, prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux et du réel sens de la promesse que venait de faire Raymond Reddington ce jour-là. Ils continuèrent de faire quelque pas ensemble, dans un silence presque pesant alors que la neige commença à recouvrir de nouveau, la place rouge de son épais manteau blanc…

Washington avait fini par connaître le même sort qu'outre-atlantique, laissant le mercure descendre de façon vertigineuse, contrastant avec les normales de saison qui était potentiellement attendue en cette fin de mois de décembre. Mais peu importait pour Reddington, que rien n'entachait sa bonne humeur en ce jour de veillée de Noël alors qu'il attendait avec hâte de rentrer dans sa douce maison où l'attendaient son épouse ainsi que leur fille. Il souriait déjà à la simple pensée de voir sa maison décorée de toute part, de sentir l'odeur de la dinde aux marrons qui cuisaient dans le four. Il ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'il patientait au feu rouge. Il pouvait sentir la caresse des doigts de son épouse sur son visage et pouvait entendre le rire éclatant de leur fille… Oui, il avait hâte de retrouver sa petite famille. Il accéléra lorsque le feu fut vert et continua sa route jusqu'au petit chemin reculé qui menait jusqu'à sa résidence principale. Il pouvait voir d'ici la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. Mais son téléphone sonna ce fameux jour et lorsqu'il décrocha… Sa vie tout entière se chamboula… Il échangea de brèves paroles avec son interlocuteur et fit demi-tour sans prendre la peine d'embrasser une dernière fois son épouse et son enfant. Cela serait sûrement moins difficile ainsi. Il conduisit en toute hâte jusqu'à la maison de ses amis, de ses seuls et derniers amis en ce monde.

Reddington s'extirpa avec hâte de sa voiture tout, en prenant soin d'être armé lorsqu'il franchirait le seuil de la porte mais le danger n'était pas celui auquel il s'était tant attendu… Dimitri frappa une dernière fois son épouse qui tomba au sol sous les pleurs lorsqu'une détonation résonna entre ces murs. Reddington s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan, pris d'effroi devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Son vieil ami tomba au sol, laissant son âme quittait son corps avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Son enfant, sa fille unique âgé tout juste de quatre ans, venaient de faire feu sur celui qu'elle avait appelé « papa » des années durant et qui avait tout fait pour la protéger. Protéger… C'était ce que venait de faire à son tour l'enfant qui venait de sauver la vie de sa mère qui se précipita vers elle tout en laissant les larmes couler sur son visage meurtri par les coups de feu son époux.  
Reddington rangea son arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture et s'avança lentement vers les deux femmes Rostova et se saisit de l'arme qu'il prit en sa possession avant de poser sa main dans le dos de l'agent du KGB :

\- « On doit partir de là ! Maintenant ! Je m'occupe de tout. »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête tout en prenant la main de son enfant alors que Red s'éclipsa quelques instants pour récupérer les barils d'essence qui se trouvait dans la cave juste « au cas où » comme le disait bien souvent Dimitri. Il fit le tour de l'imposante maison, laissant couler le liquide épais sur le sol, et cela, jusqu'au seuil de la porte d'entrée avant de quitter les lieux, s'éloignant le plus possible et lança l'allumette, embrasant ainsi la résidence de la famille Rostova qui disparaissait avec les flammes.

\- « Masha ?! Masha ! »

La mère criait le doux prénom de son enfant qui venait de disparaître et ce fut un regard désemparé et terrassé qu'elle posa sur la maison en flamme. Reddington ne mit pas longtemps avant de prendre conscience de ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu. L'enfant avait réussi à s'extirper de l'attention de sa mère pour retourner dans la maison qui brûlait sous les flammes ardentes. Il attrapa l'agent du KGB qui se préparait à pénétrer dans la résidence :

\- « Non ! Restez-là ! »  
\- « C'est MA fille qui se trouve à l'intérieur Red ! »  
\- « J'y vais ! Si je ne suis pas revenu dans dix minutes, vous partez ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la mère de Masha, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, évitant de peu une poutre en flamme qui s'abattit non loin de lui. Cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa course. La vie d'une enfant dépendait dorénavant de lui. Il cria son nom encore et encore jusqu'à que le mouvement d'une porte n'attire son attention. Il se stoppa dans sa course, baissant le bout de tissu qu'il avait initialement extirpé de sa poche de costume et posé sur son visage afin qu'elle puisse le reconnaître. Red se baissa à sa hauteur, tentant d'ignorer, tant bien que mal, le crépitement du feu autour de lui et de l'épaisse fumée qui enveloppait les pièces. Il se concentra uniquement sur l'enfant aux yeux bleus :

\- « Masha. Viens avec moi. »  
La petite fille fit un signe négatif de la tête et resserra son lapin entre ses petits bras :

\- « Tu ne risques rien Masha. Je suis là. Je te protégerai. Fais-moi confiance. »

La main toujours tendue en direction de l'enfant, il ne fit aucunement attention à la poutre apparente et enflammée qui tomba sur lui. Un cri de douleur traversa la pièce, tentant de se débattre avec cet élément indomptable, puisant dans ses dernières forces alors que la fumée s'engouffrait dans sa gorge et ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Il resta à terre, abandonnant. Puis l'enfant s'avança vers lui, tendant à son tour cette main qui était là pour l'aider. Il leva ses yeux clairs sur elle et la saisit en douceur.

\- « Retourne dans le placard Masha… »

La petite fille le regarda durant un court instant droit dans les yeux et retourna dans le petit endroit confiné, encore à l'abri des flammes alors qu'il priait silencieusement pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir et sauve cet enfant. Après plusieurs efforts, il réussit à se dégager de la poutre, rampant sur le sol durant un instant, grimaçant de douleur puis se leva avec difficulté et se saisit de l'enfant dans ses bras. Sans savoir réellement comment, Reddington avait couru aussi vite qu'il lui était possible et sauta par l'une des fenêtres de la résidence tout en serrant, protégeant l'enfant, au creux de ses bras. Allongé au sol, il inspira profondément l'air frais tout en baissant les yeux sur la petite fille qui semblait allait pour le mieux malgré la situation. Reddington laissa reposer sa tête contre l'herbe enneigée de ce fin de mois de décembre avant que les sirènes hurlantes des pompiers ne le ramènent à la réalité. L'agent du KGB arriva en toute hâte pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, remerciant mainte fois, dans sa langue natale, celui qui venait de tout sacrifier pour sauver la vie de cette petite fille, et cela, jusqu'à son dernier soupir de vie…

Les jours s'accumulèrent mais, ne se ressemblaient en rien. Raymond percevait des soins réguliers par des connaissances pour panser ses brûlures qui laisseraient à vie une cicatrice sur son dos, souvenir de la fin d'une vie et du début d'un autre… Pendant ce temps-là, l'agent reprit bien vite contact avec le KGB afin de pouvoir mener à bien leur extradition jusqu'à Moscou, ce qui n'était en rien dans les plans de Reddington pour la petite fille qu'il devait protéger et surveiller.

\- « Vous devez laisser Masha ici. »  
\- « Non. Je la ramène avec moi à Moscou. Loin de tout ça. Elle a besoin de se construire loin du meurtre de son père, de cet incendie. »

Raymond l'observait silencieusement faire les cent pas dans le petit salon de l'appartement qu'il leur avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt avant de faire entendre sa voix de nouveau :

\- « Masha restera avec moi. Ne m'obligez pas à vous éliminer pour cela. »

L'agent russe lança un regard noir à celui qui se faisait appeler Red et dont la réputation n'était plus à faire depuis bien des années maintenant :

\- « Vous me menacez ?! »  
\- « Non. Je ne fais que vous prévenir. Si vous souhaitez partir à Moscou alors allez-y. Votre valise vous attend dans le taxi qui est garé en bas de l'immeuble. Vous trouverez aussi une valise contenant un million de roubles. En échange, vous me laissez Masha et jamais, vous ne remettez les pieds dans sa vie. Pour son bien et le vôtre agent Rostova. »

Katerina posa ses yeux bleus sur la petite fille qui était appliquée dans son dessin avec toute son innocence, ignorant l'intimidation de Reddington qui souhaitait prendre soin de l'enfant sur le territoire américain et loin de l'influence néfaste que pourrait avoir sa mère. Un agent du KGB dont le mari venait de soudainement disparaître n'était en rien une vie saine pour cette petite fille qui avait déjà tant endurée.

\- « J'ai fais une promesse Katerina. N'ayez crainte, je protégerai cet enfant comme si elle était mienne. » Il avala une gorgée de son verre de scotch « Partez maintenant. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard qui ne laissait aucune place aux mots puis l'agent russe embrassa sa fille tout en la serrant fortement dans ses bras et disparut après quelques mots à l'intention de Reddington qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette dernière, avalant docilement son verre de scotch pure malte. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'enfant qui dessinait les flammes qui avaient ravagé sa maison et il passa une main dans sa chevelure foncée :

\- « On va ôter ces vilaines images de ton esprit et une nouvelle vie t'attendra ensuite. »

Reddington déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de l'enfant alors qu'une vague de nostalgie envahissait le cœur du futur criminel. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement… Mais la vie d'une enfant était entre ses mains et seulement les siennes dorénavant. Il était lié à elle par une promesse qu'il se devait de tenir.

Ce fut dans les jours à venir que la vie de Masha prit fin pour que celle d'Elizabeth ne prenne vie à son tour. Il fit appel aux meilleurs psychothérapeutes du pays pour bloquer son esprit afin qu'elle puisse se construire sur des bases saines d'une enfance douce et prometteuse auprès dudu seul homme au courant de son histoire et qui était capable de l'aimer comme sa propre fille…. Sam…

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Texas

Raymond Reddington avait passé la majeure partie de son existence à tenter de protéger Elizabeth Keen ou Masha Rostova, peu importait son nom, de tous les dangers que comportaient ce monde, venant même à éliminer les plus téméraires d'entre eux si cela en venait à être nécessaire. Mais c'était un tout autre ennemi qui s'était dressé sur le chemin de la jeune femme et du criminel. Un danger qui se combattait avec aucune arme et qui ne pliait devant aucune menace quelle qu'elle puisse être. Il était indomptable, sournois et à bien des égards, mystérieux même pour le plus aguerri des Hommes en ce monde. L'esprit et ses rouages. Que faire contre les souvenirs douloureux d'un passé oublié… Reddington aurait aimé avoir la réponse au creux de sa main et pouvoir libérer Elizabeth de ce fardeau qui pesait dorénavant sur elle, malheureusement, la tâche s'avérait bien plus ardue que ce qu'il avait pu le soupçonner jusqu'à ce jour. Bien des fois, il s'était douté que ce moment arriverai, mais jamais le criminel n'avait prit réellement conscience de ce que cela engendrerait véritablement pour leurs vies… À tous les deux… Ils étaient liés depuis cette fameuse nuit de l'incendie, et cela, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle de vie. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi et c'était ainsi que ça serait malgré la haine qu'elle avait pu éprouver à son égard, malgré les secrets qu'il laissait perdurer, malgré ses actes criminels. Ils étaient liés. Comment et pourquoi ? C'était encore des questions qui restaient en suspens, mais pour la première fois de son existence, Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas avoir de réponse sur son passé qui se montrait sous un jour bien plus obscur qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé jusque-là. Alors, non, pour le moment, elle ne voulait rien entendre de la bouche du seul homme encore présent malgré les circonstances, qui était son pilier, son protecteur de l'ombre depuis toutes ses années déjà. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se laissait envelopper par ce silence presque religieux qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la camionnette, sa tête posée tout contre son épaule. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.  
Le plan en sommeil depuis des années de Reddington se mettait finalement en marche avec une rigueur et une discipline presque militaire, mais qui était avant tout la signature du concierge du crime, qui ne laissait rien au hasard, et cela, jusqu'au plus infime détail. Chacun de ses associés connaissait parfaitement les consignes qu'ils devaient exécuter pour l'avoir répétées mainte et mainte fois afin que chaque geste, chaque route empruntée, ne laisse aucunement place au doute ou à l'erreur. C'était ainsi que travaillait Reddington. Il contrôlait tout et faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence lorsque cela le concernait de près et c'était le cas. Elizabeth était recherchée par la cabale, mais aussi par le gouvernement américain et elle était sûrement sa plus grande faiblesse à ce jour. Ce qui l'empêchait de commettre la moindre erreur.

Ses pensées furent troublées par la voix de son chauffeur qui croisa le regard du criminel dans le rétroviseur du véhicule :

\- « Nous approchons du point de contact monsieur. »  
\- « Bien. J'espère vous revoir dans un futur proche Amir. »  
\- « Il en est de même, Monsieur Reddington. »

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il observa quelques instants l'Iranien avant de reporter toute son attention sur Lizzie qui semblait s'être endormie, épuisée sûrement par les dernières péripéties qui avaient chamboulé à jamais son existence. Il posa sa main sur son visage tout en murmurant son nom afin de ne pas la brusquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà :

\- « Lizzie. Réveillez-vous. Nous arrivons. »  
\- « Où sommes-nous ? »  
\- « Je vous expliquerai tout cela après. »

Elizabeth se redressa et se passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en tentant de discerner les lieux, mais ils n'étaient entourés que champs de blés à perte de vue. La camionnette s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dembe, ce qui interloqua quelque peu Lizzie. L'étreinte qu'avaient échangée les deux hommes quelques heures plus tôt avait eu des airs de « au revoir » mais à première vue, ce n'était en rien le cas.

\- « On doit y aller. »  
\- « Lizzie, allez dans la voiture. J'arrive. »

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite, inquiète du fait que Reddington ne la suivait pas, mais Dembe l'entraîna jusqu'au véhicule tout en la rassurant à la place de Red qui restait en retrait :

\- « Il arrive. Il ne compte pas vous quitter agent Keen. »  
\- « Elizabeth. Je ne suis plus un agent. »

Il hocha de la tête comme pour s'excuser de cette maladresse et lui ouvrit la portière afin qu'elle prenne place à l'arrière. Il prit soin de refermer la porte et de se positionner devant la vitre, la protégeant de ce qui allait suivre même si elle avait vu bien pire depuis ces deux dernières années au contact de Reddington. Mais ce dernier risquait que cela ne soit de trop pour cette dernière.

Une voiture arriva à leur hauteur, se garant non loin de la camionnette blanche qui avait conduit les deux criminels jusqu'au milieu de ces champs de blés et la conductrice en sortit, vêtu toujours de son habituel tailleur strict et faisant preuve d'une froideur qui lui était propre. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à Reddington qui pencha légèrement la tête tout en lui souriant brièvement :

\- « Vous êtes en avance. »  
\- « Je vois ça. D'habitude, je m'occupe des corps que lorsqu'ils sont froids Reddington ! »  
\- « Ça arrive. Ne soyez pas si pressée. »

L'Iranien semblait s'attendre au tournant de son destin, car le criminel pouvait l'entendre prier à demi-mot dans sa langue natale, mais il n'eut le temps de finir, que sa tête reposa soudainement sur le volant du véhicule après que trois balles aient trouvés place à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il donna l'arme silencieuse à Dembe qui venait de se rapprocher de lui lorsque Mr. Kaplan observait longuement son patron :

\- « Quoi ?! »  
\- « Vous avez un don certain pour tout salir à chaque fois. »  
\- « J'en suis navré Kate. »

Reddington déposa un baiser sur la tempe chaude de la nettoyeuse avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

\- « Je vous pardonne. Allez mettre cette jeune femme à l'abri. Je m'occupe de tout, comme toujours. »  
\- « Que ferai-je sans vous ?! »  
\- « Sûrement rien de bon. »

Un rire jaillit de la gorge du concierge du crime qui secoua légèrement la tête avant de prendre place aux côtés d'Elizabeth qui le dévisageait déjà, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dembe démarra le véhicule et tous les trois, ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à destination cette fois-ci.

\- « Vous avez tué ce pauvre homme ? »  
\- « Alors tout d'abord, ce n'était pas un pauvre homme. Amir a tué tout un village en Iran en envoyant un enfant kamikaze armé d'une bombe et ensuite, personne ne doit savoir où nous allons. »

Raymond Reddington agissait toujours selon ses principes, son code d'honneur. Un gentleman parmi les criminels les plus sombres de l'histoire. Ce qui faisait de lui un homme respectait, mais aussi craint par ses pairs comme elle l'était, elle aussi, même si elle n'osera sûrement jamais se l'avouer réellement.. Elle respectait l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés malgré la haine qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son égard, elle tenait en estime celui qu'il était réellement, au fond de lui et qui se cachait derrière ce masque de criminel arrogant et confiant en toutes circonstances. Ce qui savait tout autant la charmer que l'horripilé.

Lizzie ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fixait intensément le criminel qui semblait ne pas vouloir rompre le contact visuel avec cette dernière et tout cela sous le regard amusé de Dembe qui jetait de temps à autre, un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de la berline. Elizabeth cligna des yeux et détourna le regard un instant, sentant ses joues s'empourpraient quelque peu et ce qui fit sourire Red qui se contemplait à voir que son charme et son charisme opéraient toujours sur les femmes, peu importe leurs âges ou qu'elles soient criminelles ou non.

\- « Où allons-nous alors ? Vous n'avez dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard. On est plus tard. » Elle l'observa un instant « Je vous écoute. »

Red pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en affichant un sourire amusé sur ses fines lèvres. Elle ne lâchait jamais prise même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au plus bas.

\- « Au Texas. »

À peine eut-il donné la destination à la jeune femme, que ce dernier se mit à fixer un point invisible devant lui, signifiant qu'il ne donnerait pas d'ample information concernant leur destination. Et même s'il pouvait sentir le regard pesant d'Elizabeth sur lui, il l'ignora ouvertement. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était.

\- « Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas. » Dit-elle dans un soupir alors qu'elle se laissa absorber par le paysage qui défilait dehors.

Toute son existence était partie en fumée en commençant par Tom et puis cela avait gangrené sa carrière professionnelle et voilà que maintenant, elle apprenait que depuis toujours, elle était une tueuse de sang-froid, une enfant qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer son propre père… Tout ce à quoi elle s'était attachée depuis toujours n'était finalement qu'une illusion. Et voilà que le seul homme en qui, elle avait confiance, ne souhaitait pas lui apporter les réponses qu'elle souhaitait avoir au sujet de fait aussi simple que leur destination.

\- « Toujours ces mystères… Pourquoi ?! »  
\- « Pour vous protéger. » Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et reprit « Vous doutez encore de mes attentions ? »

Elizabeth le scruta un instant, le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus douter de ses intentions à son égard. Il voulait uniquement la protéger. Elle détourna un instant le regard tout en laissant les larmes coulaient sur son visage :

\- « J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose dans mon existence qui n'a rien de faux et d'irréel... »  
\- « Savoir notre destination ne vous aidera pas Lizzie. » Il posa sa main sur la sienne « Nous arriverons d'ici une heure. Dormait en attendant. Vous en avez besoin. »

Il se rapprocha de l'ancien agent du FBI et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur la sienne comme elle avait su le faire à leur départ de Washington. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle posa sa tête tout contre son cou et ferma les paupières, se laissant enivrer par la note épicée de son parfum et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Red avait esquissé un sourire empli de douceur lorsqu'il avait senti sa respiration s'apaiser et ses muscles se relâchaient tout contre lui. Elle semblait si apaisée lorsqu'elle dormait qu'il l'enviait quelque peu. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas connu un sommeil paisible ces vingt-cinq dernières années et cela lui manquait… Mais ça n'allait pas être dans les jours à venir qu'il connaîtrait une telle quiétude dans ses rêves. Pas avec la cabale et le FBI à leurs trousses et Elizabeth sous sa garde rapprochée…

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 - Souvenirs noyés

_Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Il est relativement calme je dirai mais cela ne dura pas. Profitez :D . Les reviews sont les bienvenues._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Mais il existait aussi dans la vie de Reddington, des moments d'accalmie qui n'avaient pas de prix aux yeux du criminel comme en cet instant, alors qu'ils quittaient peu à peu les étendues sauvages et desséchées du Texas pour s'avancer dans les plaines verdoyantes que renfermaient si précieusement cette région derrière les clichés qui s'étaient agrippés avec les années à cet État. Faisant de lui, un univers de pétroliers et de conquête spatiale, ignorant vulgairement la nature profonde de son histoire et de ses paysages qui restaient calfeutrés derrière le masque que portait si aisément cet endroit de l'Amérique. Pourtant, il était si doux de venir parcourir ses lacs et ses plaines, se laissant pousser par le vent qui soufflait, s'alliant à chacun des éléments qui constituaient cet endroit. C'était pour ces espaces sauvages à perte de vue que Reddington avait achetés l'un des ranchs que comportaient le Texas, loin de tout, mais si près de la nature qui ne serait que bénéfique aux criminels qu'ils étaient officiellement tous les trois aux yeux du gouvernement.

Un sourire vint s'afficher sur les lèvres de Raymond lorsqu'il aperçut les premières barrières d'un blanc immaculé qui entourait l'imposante bâtisse qui l'était tout autant et qui se dressait parmi les étendues verdoyantes entretenues même durant son absence. Il était un peu chez lui en ces lieux même s'il n'y avait pas passé que quelques jours depuis son achat, mais c'était souvent le prix à payer pour être lui. Aucune routine. Aucun domicile viable. Une cavale qui était devenue son quotidien et qui serait bientôt celui de Lizzie, malheureusement. Et en pensant à la jeune femme, Reddington replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et la réveilla en murmurant à son attention :

\- « Lizzie. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'elle se redressa et observa les alentours avec calme. Aucune maison, et cela, à perte de vue. Uniquement des arbres, des plaines et un lac. Qui aurait pensé que la cavale serait si paisible finalement ?!

\- « Nous resterons ici pour la semaine à venir. Personne ne connaît cet endroit à l'exception de Dembe et de Monsieur Kaplan. Vous serez en sécurité ici. »

La jeune femme quitta des yeux la spacieuse résidence pour les poser sur Reddington qui se mit à lui sourire avant de se saisir de son bras, s'avançant ainsi d'un même pas jusqu'au seuil de la porte.  
Il ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune femme entrer en première, découvrant ainsi un lieu dès plus élégant, collant parfaitement à l'image que renvoyait naturellement Reddington depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Le noir et le blanc s'unissaient pour donner en ce lieu, une atmosphère douce et apaisante, mélangeant avec chic, le contemporain et des soupçons de décoration victorienne. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, faisant ressortir les moulures anciennes des plafonds alors que le sol était vêtu d'un parquet sombre qui grinçait sous ses pas.

\- « C'est sublime ! » Dit-elle avec franchise alors qu'elle contemplait chaque détail de la résidence.  
\- « Merci. Dembe m'a beaucoup aidé, je dois avouer. »

Elizabeth se mit à sourire avant de hausser les sourcils devant la confidence de Reddington qui semblait s'en amuser tout autant qu'elle :

\- « Dembe ? Vraiment ? »  
\- « Il ne sait pas que veiller à ma protection. Il a aussi un goût exquis pour la décoration d'intérieur. »  
\- « Je vois ça. »

Red s'avança jusqu'à Lizzie et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos afin d'attirer son attention :

\- « Monsieur Kaplan a fait parvenir vos effets personnels. Le strict minimum bien évidemment. Elles sont dans votre chambre. »

Il se recula pour venir à la rencontre de Dembe qui venait de lui faire signe alors que Lizzie ne quittait pas du regard les deux hommes. Il avait réussi à tout détruire dans sa vie, aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes, mais il avait su aussi la protéger et devenir par la même occasion, le pilier de son existence.

\- « L'agent Ressler a découvert l'appartement de Washington. »  
\- « Sacré Donald ! Il ne perd pas de temps ce chenapan ! » Ajouta le cinquantenaire avec un sourire qui n'était en rien sincère avant d'ajouter « Continue de le surveiller. Je crains mon cher Dembe que si notre Ressler nationale se montre trop… Encombrant, on devra y remédier au plus vite. »  
\- « Bien. »  
\- « Ne dis rien à Elizabeth. Je m'en chargerai plus tard. »

Dembe acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'éloignant pour laisser de nouveaux Red et Lizzie seul dans le salon :

\- « Des problèmes ? »  
\- « Rien de bien important. Les affaires. »  
\- « Si vous le dites. » Ajouta Elizabeth sans aucune conviction dans la voix.  
\- « Allez-vous détendre dans un bain chaud et habillez-vous avec élégance. Nous sortons ce soir. »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir au vu des circonstances, mais ce dernier s'était déjà éloigné comme pour faire comprendre à cette dernière que le sujet était clos avant même d'être entamé.

La jeune profileuse pénétra dans l'eau chaude et moussante du bain qu'elle venait de faire couler, se délectant de ce calme ambiant… La tête posée tout contre la baignoire, elle ferma les paupières et se délecta de cet instant de tranquillité qui lui était offert pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ses pensées divaguèrent bien vite sur cette fameuse nuit funeste. Se revoyant tenir l'arme entre ses petites mains, tuant de sang froid l'homme qui se tenait devant elle… La détonation… Le corps tombant soudainement au sol… Cette scène se répéta encore et encore, comme le mauvais refrain d'une chanson. Puis soudainement sa respiration cessa, lui brûlant les poumons alors qu'une voix sourde ne cessait de résonner, mais la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était cette arme et le corps sans vie sur le sol… Elle se sentait peu à peu sombrer dans la pénombre, s'abandonnant dans la douceur et qui la quiétude qui s'offrait à elle, qui lui tendait les bras…

\- « Lizzie ! »

La voix fut plus forte et la jeune femme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, inspirant tout l'air qui lui était possible de stocker dans ses poumons alors qu'on lui sortait la tête de l'eau. Deux mains empoignantes avec fermeté, ses épaules nues. Que s'était-il passé ?!  
Son regard déboussolé croisa celui de Red qui semblait tout aussi perdu et terrifié qu'elle en cet instant.

\- « Vous allez bien Lizzie ?! »

Elizabeth se mit à tousser avant de ramener ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, observant avec hâte les alentours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son bain, dans la maison de Red au Texas.

\- « Je… Que c'est-il passé ?! »  
\- « Vous avez failli vous noyer Lizzie ! »

La jeune femme ramena ses bras tout contre son corps pour masquer sa poitrine du regard du criminel qui ne semblait pas se soucier de sa nudité en cet instant, mais plutôt de son état de santé. Il retira ses mains de ses épaules et elle se rendit compte que sa chemise était trempée jusqu'aux coudes.

\- « J'ai dû m'endormir… Mais… Comment vous êtes entré dans... »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se posa brièvement sur la porte dont la serrure avait tout simplement sauté, brisant une partie de la porte. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle.

Reddington prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage, tentant d'éviter de croiser le regard de Lizzie maintenant que la tension était redescendue et qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la nudité de la jeune femme.

\- « Je vous attends dans le salon dans une demie-heure. Et s'il vous plaît, sortez du bain. Je doute que mon cœur supporte une autre once de stress comme celle-là. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de l'agent du FBI, le concierge du crime quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il s'appuya contre elle et secoua la tête. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle sombre aussi facilement ?!

Elizabeth décida de quitter son bain encore chaud et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de prendre le soin de refermer la porte ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait après l'effraction musclée de Reddington. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et croisa son reflet. Elle aurait pu mourir si Reddington n'avait pas surgi une fois de plus de l'ombre pour venir la secourir… En évoquant son nom, elle se rappela qu'il l'attendait pour l'emmener dîner dehors. Elle s'empressa alors de se coiffer, de mettre un peu de couleur sur son visage qui dépeignait l'état actuel de sa vie et enfila une robe noire moulante au dos échancré. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle inspira et rejoignit le criminel dans le salon. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces anthracite avec une chemise blanche qui lui allait à merveille, pensa la profileuse.

\- « Waouh ! » Fut ses premières paroles alors qu'il se retourna sur elle au signe de Dembe.  
\- « Je ne savais pas où on allait dîner ce soir. »  
\- « Vous êtes exquise . »  
\- « Merci. »

Le concierge du crime s'avança vers elle et lui présenta son bras, qu'elle saisit sans hésitation et ils se mirent à marcher jusqu'en-dehors de la résidence. Ils passèrent devant la berline sans s'arrêter et cela intrigua la nouvelle criminelle :

\- « Nous ne prenons pas la voiture ? »  
\- « Non. »

Elizabeth ne cessait de jeter des regards à Reddington qui lui, fixait droit devant lui, renfermait dans son habituel mutisme et qui empêchait la jeune femme d'entreprendre le moindre sujet de conversation. Elle décida alors de prendre exemple sur lui et de rester silencieuse alors qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'au lac qui bordait la maison. Une petite table illuminait par des bougies se tenaient-là, tout comme une desserte où se trouvaient deux cloches, renfermant sûrement leur fameux dîner.

\- « Vous n'aviez pas dit que l'on mangerait dehors ce soir ? »  
\- « Mais nous sommes dehors, Lizzie. »

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4 - Intrus au Texas

_Avec un peu de retard, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, que cela soit positif et négatif. Ça aide toujours à s'améliorer pour la suite._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Les pages se tournaient, les chapitres s'accumulaient et l'histoire se poursuivait dans le doux silence qui régnait dans l'une des résidences dont était propriétaire Reddington, qui était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir non loin de la fenêtre, accompagné d'un verre de scotch à moitié plein qui reposait sur la table de chevet non loin de lui. Seule la lueur des bougies éclairait sa chambre, se concentrant tant bien que mal sur la lecture de son roman quand il ne finissait pas par relever la tête pour contempler durant un instant, l'extérieur afin de s'enivrer de la beauté naturelle des lieux. Tout le monde dormait à poing fermé dans la résidence à son exception. Elles étaient bien loin les nuits de pleine quiétude où il dormait paisiblement. Maintenant, il fuyait le sommeil pour éviter de revivre ses cauchemars encore et encore. Parcelle de sa vie qui le hantait chaque nuit pour lui rappeler inlassablement l'homme qu'il est devenu…. Alors Reddington préférait de loin la compagnie d'un roman de Victor Hugo ou bien d'un écrivant plus récent tel que Dan Brown, se laissant enivrer par la plume de ses auteurs à succès et qui l'aidaient à fuir ses si longues nuits… Il tourna une nouvelle page et avant de commencer les premières lignes, il s'accorda une gorge de scotch qu'il dégustait toujours avec autant de plaisir. Il reposa le verre sur le bois verni de la table de chevet et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture, un bruit dans la résidence le tira de sa lecture. Il resta un instant interdit, attendant, patientant comme si le silence qui occupait dorénavant les lieux, lui apporterait une réponse et il se décida finalement à reprendre sa lecture. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Une impression étrange le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il referma alors le roman et se leva de son siège, prenant bien soin de se saisir de son 9mm avant de souffler sur chacune des bougies et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Un regard de chaque côté et il en sortit tout en tenant fermement son arme. Il balaya du regard les horizons, mais il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité des plus totale. Il s'arrêta alors, retint sa respiration pour tenter de discerner le moindre bruit suspect, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui saisir le bras pour faire basculer l'intrus au-dessus de lui pour ensuite en finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux, la voix de Dembe se fit entendre dans un murmure :

\- « C'est moi Raymond. »  
\- « Dembe… Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »  
\- « Je sais. »  
\- « Je vais chercher Lizzie, va préparer la voiture. »

Reddington prit le silence de Dembe comme un acquiescement silencieux de sa part et ils se séparèrent. Le garde du corps décida d'emprunter le chemin de la fenêtre plutôt que les escaliers où il risquait de croiser l'un des agents de la cabale pendant que Reddington longeait le long couloir de la résidence. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth, qui dormait à poing fermé et s'avança jusqu'à elle, s'aidant du peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier alors qu'elle sursauta parmi les draps en soie qui recouvrait son lit, jetant un regard terrifié à l'égard de Reddington qui lui demanda de ne prononcer aucun mot :

\- « Vous avez votre arme avec vous ? »  
\- « Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
\- « On a de la visite. »  
\- « Le FBI ? »  
\- « Je dirai plus la cabale. On parlera plus tard. »

Elizabeth s'extirpa de ses draps, vêtue seulement d'un haut de football américain bien trop grand pour elle et enfila en quatrième vitesse son jean ainsi que sa paire de bottines. Arme en main, elle fit signe au concierge du crime qu'elle était prête….

L'ordre avait été simple pour Cortez et ses hommes : appréhender et éliminer les cibles quoi qu'il en coûte. Une mission banale pour ses agents de la CIA entraînés pour paraît à toutes les éventualités sur le terrain. Ils étaient donc entrés dans l'imposante résidence de Reddington en suivant le même schéma qu'à chaque fois. Ils séparaient la zone en trois parties et tirés à vue, peu importait les victimes qui périraient dans cette mission, ils se devaient de l'exécuter jusqu'au bout et de réduire à néant Raymond Reddington ainsi qu'Elizabeth Keen. Vêtu tout de noir et armé d'US M4, ils évoluaient dans la maison avec une aisance presque troublante. Le cuir ciré de leur ranger grinçait à chacun de leur pas, mais ce ne fut rien de comparable que le bruit provoqué par l'un des agents lorsqu'il cogna dans la première marche de l'escalier. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, Cortez lui aurait tiré une balle dans la tête pour son erreur, mais ils avaient bien d'autres cibles à éliminer cette nuit…

\- « Vous courrez vite ? »  
\- « De quoi ?! »  
\- « Est-ce que vous courrez vite ? »  
\- « Heu… Oui, je pense. Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Au premier coup de feu, vous rejoignez Dembe dehors aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Suis-je clair ?! »  
\- « Et vous ?! »  
\- « Suis-je clair Lizzie ?! »  
\- « Oui... »

Elizabeth n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que Reddington s'avança dans la pénombre, tirant un premier coup de feu au rez-de-chaussée et qui toucha l'un des agents au vu du gémissement poussait par l'un d'eux. Une déferlante de balle suivit la première détonation et Reddington continua de tirer tout en continuant sa route de l'autre côté du couloir, les menant dans différentes pièces, laissant ainsi le temps à Lizzie de descendre l'imposant escalier de marbre jusqu'à la porte mais l'agent blessé se saisit de sa cheville et la fit chuter au sol. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal contre son adversaire qui se redressa et mit tout son poids sur elle, lui serrant la gorge avec fermeté mais ce n'était sans compter sur le coup de genou qu'elle lui donna dans le bas ventre. Elle le dégagea avec toute la force qui lui restait dans les bras et sans prendre la peine de récupérer son arme au sol, elle se précipita jusqu'à la voiture devant laquelle Dembe se trouvait :

\- « Il est toujours à l'intérieur. Il faut le récupérer ! »  
\- « Je dois vous mettre en sécurité avant tout ! »  
\- « Quoi ?! Non ! Reddington est toujours à l'intérieur. Ils vont le tuer ! »  
\- « Les directives sont strictes Elizabeth. »

Les directives ?! Reddington savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard ?! Depuis quand toute cette opération était préparée ?! Peu importe ces fameuses règles mises en place par Reddington ou un autre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, périr à sa place dans cette maison ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ainsi ! Elle poussa alors Dembe, se saisissant ainsi de son arme et se précipita en toute hâte jusque dans la maison, talonnait par le garde du corps. S'il ne voulait pas sauver celui qu'il considérait comme son frère alors elle le ferait pour lui. Les coups de feus ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter, la lumière des détonations éclairaient quelque peu la maison et il ne fut pas difficile pour Lizzie de connaître la position de Reddington. Elle commença à monter les escaliers, suivit par Dembe qui n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre dorénavant. Elle suivit les coups de feu, s'avançant de plus en plus près du danger, se confrontant sûrement à une mort certaine, mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?! Reddington était la seule personne, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher dans sa vie. Tout le reste n'était que néant, mensonge et injustice. Il était le seul qui comptait, alors s'il disparaissait à son tour… Elle n'aurait plus rien… C'était avec cette pensée bien ancrée, qu'Elizabeth se dirigea vers les hommes tout vêtus de noir, mais une main sortie de nulle part lui empoigna le bras alors que les tirs s'estompèrent, laissant un silence presque pesant régnait sur l'habitation :

\- « Reddington est mort… On doit partir ! »  
\- « Non... »  
\- « On doit partir ! »

Contre toute attente, Elizabeth ne fit preuve d'aucune résistance et suivit Dembe docilement, montant ainsi à l'arrière de la berline dont prit commande le garde du corps qui s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres.

\- « Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

Dembe ne donna aucune réponse à la jeune femme assise à l'arrière. Son regard posait sur le détonateur qu'il venait de sortir de la boîte à gants, il sentit son cœur se serrer jusqu'à s'en briser morceau par morceau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce jour arriverait et pourtant… Il avait tué depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait réduit à néant des vies, des familles, mais aujourd'hui… Cela n'était que douleur pour celui qui appuya sur le détonateur… Il sortit de la voiture, suivit d'Elizabeth qui ne le quittait pas des yeux… Dans un bruit exorbitant, la maison explosa, se laissant finalement consumer par les flammes et qui réduisait à néant la maison.  
Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Lizzie qui regardait, impuissante, la maison partir en fumée, mais aussi Reddington qui n'avait pas réussi à en ressortir… Elle se retourna avec haine sur Dembe et se mit à frapper son torse de toutes ses forces. Le protecteur de Reddington resta interdit, n'ayant plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement, serrant uniquement la jeune femme dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait celui qu'il appelait son frère :

\- « Il était peut-être encore en vie ! En vie ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! » Lui criait-elle de toutes ses forces. « Pourquoi ?! Red était... »

Les dernières paroles furent étouffées par les sanglots qui éclatèrent. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier ou de se battre, laissant uniquement les larmes et la peine l'emportait sur la colère qu'elle pouvait éprouver contre Reddington, contre Dembe ou encore elle-même… Celui qui était devenu son pilier venait de périr sous ses yeux, s'envolant avec lui tous les secrets, mais aussi tous les mots qu'elle n'avait pas su lui dire…

\- « On doit partir Lizzie... »  
\- « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça... »  
\- « Elizabeth. On doit partir. »

Dembe se recula légèrement et conduisit Elizabeth jusqu'à la voiture, lui ouvrant la porte afin qu'elle puisse prendre place sur le siège arrière. Il referma la portière sur la femme en pleurs et s'installa derrière le volant. Laissant derrière eux le Texas et Reddington…

TBC...

 _Je n'ai pas oublié le dîner au bord de l'étang mais j'avais envie de jouer les sadiques ! Mort ou non... Telle est la question !_

 _La réponse... ou non au prochain épisode :P_


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome New York

Voici un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire même si c'est dans l'ombre :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Elizabeth ne monta pas de suite dans la voiture, restant là, interdite devant la maison en flamme qui se consumait sous son regard embué par les larmes qui ne cessaient d'être versées depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Son cœur serrait dans sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver là forcée de tourner le dos à cet endroit pour reprendre sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Il avait péri dans les flammes pour la sauver elle est uniquement elle. Et voilà que maintenant, on lui demandait de continuer à fuir comme si ce n'était que le pion que l'on sacrifiait pour protéger la reine jusqu'au bout du jeu .! C'était tout bonnement impossible pour Elizabeth qui s'essuya les joues du revers de la main, inspirant profondément l'odeur forte du brûlé qui mené par le vent, venait s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Elle laissa son geste en suspens lorsque son regard se posa sur une ombre sortant des flammes avec une certaine difficulté. Elle s'arrêta de respirer comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se concentrer, alors qu'elle plissait les yeux pour mieux discerner la personne qui venait de s'extirper de la maison comme par miracle. Elle se saisit du bras de Dembe qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés et le secoua pour attirer son attention :

 _\- « Dembe ! Reddington… Reddington est en vie ! »_

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de ce dernier, elle accourra jusqu'à l'individu, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient encore et se ruèrent jusqu'à Reddington qui était dans un sale état, mais vivant et c'était le principal.

 _\- « Reddington ! »_ Cria-t-elle comme pour lui signaler qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné.

L'intéressé releva la tête vers cette dernière et la laissa se ruer dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre son corps… Cela ne dura qu'un instant lorsqu'il se recula d'elle, le regard emplit de compassion et de peine pour la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle baissa finalement les yeux jusqu'à son corps en sang et il s'écroula au sol. Elizabeth se précipita vers lui, posant ses mains où elle le pouvait pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement alors qu'elle ne cessait de crier son nom afin qu'il reste avec elle…

 _\- « Elizabeth ! »_

Une main se posa sur son genou et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, croisant le regard semblablement inquiet deDembe dans le rétroviseur. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière alors qu'elle se redressa sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la place à ses côtés et qui était… Vide. Elle sentit les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle se laissa se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage urbain sans pour autant lui donner le moindre intérêt. En cet instant, elle se moquait bien de retourner à New York dont les gratte-ciel se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Un spectacle qui en aurait subjugué plus d'un dont, elle-même si elle n'avait pas perdu le seul être avec qui elle aurait souhaité partager ce moment…

 _\- « Comment vous allez Elizabeth ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules pour seule réponse sans même prendre la peine de regarder Dembe qui continuait de conduire malgré les plusieurs heures de route qui les séparaient du Texas. Dembe était tout bonnement épuisé, mais il préférait se concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur la mort brutale de Raymond. Si jamais il venait à m'arriver quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu protèges Lizzie. Elle seule importe. Je saurai me débrouiller seul. Ces paroles sonnaient comme une malédiction aux oreilles de Dembe qui ne cessait d'entendre ces paroles depuis leur départ du Texas. Encore et encore, comme pour le rassurer d'avoir fait le bon choix en laissait Reddington mourir et protéger Lizzie à tout prix. Il se souvint ce jour-là d'avoir accepté sans rechigner, comme s'il pensait que cela n'arriverait jamais… Mais la vie venait de lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais…

 _\- « Nous arrivons Elizabeth. »_

La 5° Avenue. Lizzie avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais s'attarder dans cette rue-là. À l'époque où elle vivait encore à New York, cet endroit grouillait de dealers et de junkies qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour voler de quoi se payer leur dose. La face cachée de l'une des plus belles villes du monde. Elle poussa un soupir au moment où Dembe ouvrit la portière pour la laisser sortir. Elle observa les alentours. Pour une fois, la rue semblait être paisible.

 _\- « C'est cet appartement. »_

Le garde du corps désigna le troisième étage d'un immeuble délabré qui avait vécu son temps et qui était dorénavant à la merci des plus démunis de cette ville. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Reddington aurait pris possession d'un tel endroit et surtout dans un tel quartier… Elle suivit silencieusement Dembe, gardant ses pensées pour elle. Il était bien trop difficile d'évoquer à voix haute le nom de cet homme qui avait tant compté pour eux.  
Comme elle s'y attendait, des squatteurs avaient pris possession des lieux, gisant dans les couloirs tout en buvant leur énième bouteille de whisky ou de vin bon marché afin de les aider au mieux, à oublier leur misérable existence. Dembe les ignora et vérifia que Lizzie ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils grimpèrent ainsi les trois étages, s'arrêtant devant une porte close qu'ouvrit le grand noir.  
Lorsque Lizabeth entra dans l'appartement, elle eut l'impression de franchir une brèche temporelle qui l'aurait ramené à l'époque de Louis XVI au vu de la décoration ancienne des lieux. Que cela soit le papier peint ou les bibelots qui occupaient les vieux meubles poussiéreux, tout rappelait l'ancienne époque de France dont elle avait entendu parler dans les livres lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école.

 _\- « Monsieur Kaplan ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »_  
 _\- « Kate est au courant pour... »_  
 _\- « Sûrement. Je vais chercher à manger, n'ouvrez à personne. »_

Elizabeth acquiesça et laissa Dembe partir, mais l'interpella au dernier moment, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui soufflant :

 _\- « Je suis désolée... »_

Dembe posa sa main dans son dos et se recula tout en lui souriant faiblement. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux démonstrations physiques à l'exception de celle de Reddington… Il quitta l'appartement tout en prenant soin de le verrouiller derrière lui, laissant Elizabeth seule avec elle-même…

La jeune agente du FBI se permit de faire le tour des lieux, esquissant un sourire en voyant l'un des chapeaux de Reddingtonsur le rebord du lit. Elle le saisit entre ses mains alors qu'elle prit place sur le rebord du matelas et l'observa longuement… Elle se mit à repenser à leur dîner en tête à tête au bord du lac où il avait tenté de la faire rire avec ses habituelles histoires qui avaient toujours eu le don de la captiver. Alors cette nuit-là, elle s'était laissée aller avec lui, riant et oubliant tout ce qu'était sa vie à ce jour. Soit rien. Et elle était bien pire que cela depuis sa disparition…

Le repas de ce soir était un prétexte pour Dembe afin qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'Elizabeth, se retrouvant ainsi avec lui-même et ses pensées, sa souffrance. Reddington était la figure paternelle que la vie lui avait ôtée étant plus jeune. Il était le mentor qui ne lui avait pas mis une arme entre les mains, mais des livres. Il était le frère qu'il a aimé comme s'il était du même sang que lui… Et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un souvenir et une souffrance qui l'étreignait de l'intérieur… La vie lui ôtait de nouveau sa famille, les gens qu'il aimait, pour le laisser seul face à sa destinée qui risquait de rejoindre le même chemin. Assis sur un banc, Dembeenfoui son visage dans ses mains et s'autorisa un moment de pause dans son existence. Un instant où il n'était plus l'ancien enfant soldat ou le garde du corps de Reddington. Un instant durant lequel, il n'était que Dembe, un homme comme les autres, qui venait de perdre l'un des siens… Il leva la tête au ciel tout en inspirant profondément. Sa famille venait de changer. Elizabeth était la seule personne qu'il devait protéger dorénavant parce qu'il le devait à Raymond. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au premier restaurant thaï qui se trouvait sur sa route avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'appartement.

 _\- « Je suis rentré Elizabeth. »_

Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son arme alors qu'il commença à faire le tour de l'appartement arme au poing. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, priant pour qu'elle soit toujours présente en ces lieux, mais avant tout, qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Pièce après pièce,Dembe tentait de garder espoir et il eut raison lorsqu'il entra dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement. Il rangea son arme dans son holster alors qu'il s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui dormait à poing fermé dans le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même tout en tenant… Le chapeau de Red. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de sa mort. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et déposa sa veste sur ses épaules. Les nuits à New York étaient bien loin d'être aussi chaudes qu'au Texas.

Dembe retourna dans le salon et son regard se posa sur les repas en boîte. Il se résigna à manger ce soir et partit se coucher dans la chambre voisine à celle d'Elizabeth, veillant ainsi sur elle-même dans l'obscurité de la nuit…  
Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une difficulté certaine et fut étonnée de voir que la nuit enveloppait toujours la ville de New York. Elle déposa délicatement le chapeau à ses côtés avant de s'extirper hors du lit et quitta la pièce tout en marchant à tâtons, et cela, jusqu'au salon. Légèrement illuminait par la lumière qui filtrait de la cuisine, Elizabeth plissa légèrement les yeux et se saisit du sac de repas thaï que Dembe avant rapporté un peu plus tôt. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine d'où lui parvenaient les voix de Monsieur Kaplan mais aussi d'une autre femme. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'avança et elle lâcha le sac qui s'écrasa au sol…

Monsieur Kaplan lança un regard noir au jeune tueur professionnel qui se tenait fièrement aux côtés de son trophée, lorsqu'elle aperçut les entrailles de ce dernier, étalées à vue sur le parquet vieilli du luxueux appartement. L'attitude hautaine de ce dernier l'outrer, mais elle garda ses simagrées pour elle. Kate prit place aux côtés du corps et après avoir ganté ses mains vieillies par ses années de durs labeurs, se mit au travail sous le regard spectateur du responsable qui ne s'excusa en rien de la gêne occasionnée. Le respect des anciens était bien loin d'être celui des plus jeunes. À son grand regret !

 _\- « Ces Chinois ne sont pas aussi bons qu'on le laisse paraître ! »_

Face à la fierté qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, Monsieur Kaplan préféra garder le nez plongé dans les intestins de sa victime, terminant consciencieusement son travail. Dès lors qu'elle eut terminé, elle fit signe à ses hommes de main de terminer leur travail et se redressa tout en ajustant son tailleur strict :

 _\- « La prochaine fois jeune homme, faites cela proprement ! Je ne suis pas votre mère. »_

 _\- « Vu le prix que je vous paie la vieille, vous vous taisez et faites votre travail ! »_

Monsieur Kaplan fusilla du regard ce dernier qui la dominait de par sa grande taille mais elle le ramena bien vite à la réalité en lui donnant un coup dans le bas-ventre avant de sortir son arme qu'elle pointa avec assurance, tout contre la tête du jeune homme :

 _\- « Jeune homme, vous n'avez pas idée pour qui je travaille. »_

Un rire jaillit de la gorge de ce dernier qui de son attitude dédaigneuse, n'hésita pas à répliquer :

 _\- « Je doute que les fantômes puissent me faire quoi que ce soit. »_

Face au voile d'incompréhension qui traversa le regard de Kate, le jeune homme reprit avec un sourire, cette fois-ci :

 _\- « Monsieur Raymond Reddington n'est plus. L'annonce de sa mort se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Je suis étonnée que vous ne... »_

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une détonation retentit, faisant éclabousser la cervelle de ce dernier contre le mur tout de blanc derrière lui. Son corps tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Suite à cela, Kate rangea son arme et ordonna à ses hommes de poursuivre le nettoyage. Le soir même, elle était appuyée contre l'établi du vieil appartement de New york en compagnie de Madeline Prat qui venait, elle aussi, d'en être informée par l'un de ses contacts de Washington.

C'était donc face aux deux femmes qu'Elizabeth fit son apparition dans la cuisine, laissant tomber sous le choc et l'épuisement, le sac de cuisine thaïlandaise que ramassa presque aussitôt Madeline.

 _\- « Elizabeth Keen. »_

C'était la première fois que la cambrioleuse l'appelait par son prénom mais elle n'en fut guère étonnée. Son visage défilait sur tous les écrans de télévision depuis des heures maintenant.

 _\- « Madeline. Kate. Vous... »_

 _\- « Oui. Nous sommes au courant. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. »_ Répondit Monsieur Kaplan avec une certaine compassion dans la voix.

Lizzie acquiesça lentement de la tête et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau froide. Elle arrêta son geste en surprenant son tremblement sous le regard soucieux de Kate qui posa sa main sur la sienne :

 _\- « C'est normal. »_

Elle baissa la tête, posant le verre dans le fond de l'évier et inspira profondément. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Reddington n'avait pas le droit de mourir ainsi pour lui sauver la vie…

 _\- « Vous devriez aller dormir encore un peu. J'insiste. »_

Ce fut un nouveau hochement de tête que fit Lizzie pour seule réponse et elle quitta la pièce après un dernier regard pour Madeline qui se mit à lui sourire avec douceur. Ses yeux étaient tous aussi rougis que les siens. La mort de Raymond Reddington avait brisé plus d'une vie qu'elle ne s'en aurait douté.

Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas ouvrir les paupières pour le moment, savourant silencieusement la douce caresse sur sa joue et qui se terminait dans sa chevelure, pour recommencer encore et encore. Inlassablement. Ce fut finalement un éclat de rire dans la pièce voisine qui eut raison d'elle, ouvrant lentement les yeux pour les refermer presque aussitôt face à la violence des rayons du soleil qui s'étaient glissés par la fenêtre de la chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Elle gronda légèrement, de façon inaudible lorsqu'un nouvel éclat de rire retentit, celui de Dembe à première vue. C'était sûrement la première fois en deux ans, qu'elle l'entendait rire de la sorte. De nouveau, cette caresse qui vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de son visage avec douceur. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour en connaître le responsable et elle se recula avec hâte dans le fond du lit, se recroquevillant sur elle-même après avoir émis un cri qui fit taire soudainement les conversations dans la pièce voisine. Assis devant elle, il ne prononça aucun mot, souriant alors qu'il l'observait pleurer face à lui. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant venir à lui lorsqu'elle le souhaiterait. Un pas qu'elle fit vers lui sans se faire attendre. Elle se rua dans ses bras avant de se reculer en l'entendant pousser un léger gémissement de douleur. Il lui sourit de nouveau et elle se blottit tout contre lui avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, nichant son visage dans son cou. Entre ses poings, elle serra sa chemise, comme par crainte qu'il disparaisse si jamais elle venait à le lâcher.

 _\- « Elizabeth. »_

La jeune femme grimaça, grommelant dans son sommeil, des paroles inaudibles alors qu'elle entendait son prénom résonner au loin. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ?! Une nouvelle fois son nom résonna et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. La pluie s'abattait sur New york en ce début de journée, le ciel ne cessant de gronder. Elle poussa un soupir. Un nouveau rêve. Elle posa finalement son regard sur Dembe, qui venait de la réveiller en cette heure des plus matinales.

 _\- « Dembe. »_

 _\- « Bonjour Elizabeth. Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »_

Elizabeth observa le grand noir durant un instant et esquissa un sourire pour simple remerciement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler au petit matin et tout particulièrement ce matin-là. Le premier sans lui… Dembe referma la porte, lui laissant ainsi le temps de reprendre ses repères en cette nouvelle journée. Lizzie se leva donc, enfilant rapidement son jean et son haut avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil sur le temps qui sévissait dehors.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte tout en regardant le sol, une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle tentait de mettre en ordre tant bien que mal mais face au silence presque pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, elle se décida à relever les yeux et son coeur rata un battement…

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il s'avança jusqu'à elle tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, son regard ne la quittant pas un instant :

 _\- « Bonjour Lizzie. »_

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6 - Retour

_Merci beaucoup à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews et/ou qui m'ont lus. Ça me fait beaucoup plaisir :D ._

 _Merci._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture_

Pourchassé par les agents de la Cabale, Reddington s'était empressée de prendre la fuite, générant ainsi un maximum de distance entre eux sans pour autant qu'ils n'abandonnent leur quête soudainement pour reprendre en chasse Elizabeth. Tapis dans l'ombre dans la pièce, à l'abri derrière l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque où il aimait tant se réfugier avec un verre de vieux whisky, il attendait patiemment les faiseurs de troubles. Armé de son 9mm, il pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine et le sang tiraillant ses tempes. Anxieux ? Peut-être bien finalement. Sentait-il que la fin était proche ? Cette odeur de poudre et les détonations se rapprochant en étaient tout de moins précurseurs, à son grand désarroi.  
Lorsque le bruit des rangers résonnant sur son parquet vernis fut assez proche, Reddington se redressa soudainement pour vider son chargeur sur ceux qui s'étaient dressés face à lui. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire bien ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la capacité de tir de leur M4 dont l'une des balles vint se loger dans l'épaule de Red, déchirant, dans son sillage, sa chair pour poursuivre sa route dans l'un des livres de Shakespeare. Roméo et Juliette. Sous la douleur vacillante, le concierge du crime tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, portant sa main à son épaule en sang, priant, espérant qu'aucune artère ne soit touchée. Ce n'était pas une mort digne de sa vie et de sa réputation, que celle d'une balle dans l'épaule, se noyant dans une mare de sang dans la bibliothèque de sa résidence. C'était juste un mauvais scénario de Cluedo. La tête posée tout contre le tapis dont il avait fait acquisition lors d'un voyage à Bali, il s'arrêta soudainement de respirer en entendant le cuir grinçant des chaussures des soldats, qui se rapprochaient avec méfiance. Il ne lui restait guère de temps avant de sortir de la maison, au risque d'exploser avec ses soldats tout de noir vêtu. Reddington tenta de bouger discrètement son épaule mortifiée mais cela ne réussit qu'à lui tirer une grimace de douleur. Il avait vu les choses autrement lorsqu'il avait décidé d'attirer l'attention de ses adversaires quelques instants plus tôt.

Le canon brûlant du M4 se posa tout contre son front. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre dorénavant. Reddington décala l'arme d'un geste brusque tout en l'attirant contre lui, positionnant le canon de l'arme en direction des pieds de sa prochaine victime. Le coup de feu retentit sous l'effet de surprise, tirant un cri de douleur à l'agent de la cabale qui tomba au sol. Un instant de répit que se décida de saisir Reddington en se ruant jusqu'à l'imposante fenêtre, sous les balles qui fusaient en sa direction et qui l'atteignit au dos. Effleurant sa chair mais qui fit dévier légèrement Red qui sauta dans le vide avec moins d'assurance.  
Si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, et il se plaisait à l'y croire, une piscine d'environ 2 mètres de profondeur, l'attendait sous cette fenêtre. Il ne calcula pas sa chute, se laissant tomber comme un poids mort dans l'eau au moment où la maison explosa, détruisant sa résidence comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un médiocre château de cartes dont les derniers vestiges continuaient de brûler sous son regard impuissant.

Reddington s'extirpa de l'eau avec une difficulté certaine et s'éloigna quelque peu du bord avant de se mettre à contempler, le cœur lourd, sa maison en flamme. Le ramenant ainsi, plus d'une dizaine années auparavant. Un moment gravait dans sa mémoire mais aussi sur sa peau à jamais, lui rappelant inlassablement, le jour où il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de Lizzie. Comme aujourd'hui.

Son bras maintenu tout contre son torse, Reddington se redressa non sans grimacer de douleur. Il observa un instant les alentours alors qu'il s'éloignait de la fumée épaisse qui émanait de la maison en flamme. Dembe et Lizzie étaient partis. Il était perdu en plein milieu de la nature sauvage du Texas et pour la première fois depuis l'acquisition de sa résidence, il se mit à regretter de ne pas habiter près d'une ville.

Recherché de nouveau par le FBI de façon aussi officielle qu'officieuse, Reddington ne pouvait se permettre de rester dans les environs et entama ainsi, une longue et douloureuse marche jusqu'à la première route de campagne qu'il croisa. Ce fut assis dans l'herbe sèche qui la bordait, que Red se laissa tomber, à bout de forces et épuisé…

 _\- « Par la suite, je me souviens de m'être retrouvé en tête à tête avec une sublime créature à la peau d'ébène dans une jolie tenue d'infirmière du nom de Lilou et qui aime les voyages ainsi que les ferry-boats de Seattle dont elle est originaire. Elle me rappelle une jeune femme que j'ai connue durant un séjour à Mogadiscio et qui savait préparer un cambuulo comme personne. »_

Un petit rire jaillit de la gorge du concierge du crime à l'évocation de ce doux souvenir, ce qui n'était en rien le cas d'Elizabeth qui se renfermait dans son mutisme, installait sur le rebord du pouf qui bordait la table basse autour de laquelle, tout le joli groupe de criminels était attablé. Seule Madeline souriait, à dire vrai. Dembe avait de nouveau repris les affaires en main du criminel et Monsieur Kaplan avait été appelé de toute urgence à Boston.

Soudainement, le calme reprit sa place au sein de l'appartement alors que Reddington observait profondément Lizzie qui se tenait face à lui. Même s'il contait cette histoire au sujet de cette dénommée Lilou avec un enthousiaste qui lui était propre, le concierge du crime n'en avait pas moins que Lizzie en tête durant tout ce temps. Se souciant de la savoir si loin de lui. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque cette dernière s'était ruée dans ses bras devant le regard de toute l'assemblée de criminel, que Reddington avait pris réellement conscience de ce que sa disparition soudaine avait pu causer comme douleur chez Lizzie.

 _\- « Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi les vivants Raymond. »_ Ajouta Madeline pour tenter de détourner l'attention du criminel.  
 _\- « Il en est de même pour moi. J'aurais aimé que l'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci Maddie. Surtout après l'histoire de la mise aux enchères de King. »_  
 _\- « Je n'ai fait que te rendre ce que tu as su si bien me donner. »_  
 _\- « Il y avait d'autres manières de le faire. Mais je souligne ta capacité à savoir toujours aussi bien te venger. »_

Aucune austérité ne perçait dans la voix des deux criminels. Cela ressemblait plus à un jeu de séduction auxquels ils semblaient exceller, qu'autre chose.

 _\- « Je dois disparaître à mon tour Raymond. »_

Reddington esquissa un sourire avant d'imiter Madeline qui se leva du canapé, saluant d'un signe de tête Elizabeth qui le lui rendit avec politesse et se laissa conduire par son amant occasionnel, dont sa seule main valide se trouvait dans le bas de son dos.

 _\- « Fais en sorte que l'on ne se revoit pas pour ton enterrement. »_  
 _\- « J'essaierai. »_

Madeline déposa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celle de Reddington avant de disparaître derrière la porte qu'il referma sur elle. Laissant un sourire sur ses lèvres durant un bref instant avant de retourner prendre place dans le canapé face à Elizabeth qui restait renfermé dans son silence depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants.

 _\- « Tout va bien Lizzie ? »_  
 _\- « J'ai juste encore du mal à réaliser tout ça. »_

Reddington la considéra un instant, silencieux lui aussi avant d'acquiescer simplement de la tête avant de faire un signe de la main à Dembe qui s'avança jusqu'à eux pour tendre la photographie d'un quarantenaire bien portant à Elizabeth.

 _\- « Qui est-ce ? »_  
 _\- « Albert Langlay. »_ Il attendit un instant, laissant l'évocation de son nom opérer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
 _\- « Le millionnaire ? »_  
 _\- « Exact. Albert a été retrouvé mort par la police ce matin même, d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Un vendeur d'armes, qui se fait tuer par l'une de ses balles. N'est-ce pas ironique ? »_

Question rhétorique. Il reprit :

 _\- « Albert Langlay était l'un de mes collaborateurs même si je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé sa façon de faire des affaires mais passons. »_ Il fit un signe de main comme pour balayer ses dernières paroles _« Autant que la guerre rapporte était son dicton. Albert commercialisé des armes au plus offrant, que cela soit dans le quartier de la triade chinoise ou sur les terres Syriennes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de vendre et d'amasser assez d'argent pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin. »_  
 _\- « L'enfer est souvent pavé de bonnes intentions. »_  
 _\- « À qui le dites-vous ! »_ Il sourit et poursuivit _« Albert a légué toute sa fortune, ses actions en bourse, ses sociétés écran et sa fleurissante organisation à son unique hériter lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité. Jansen, âgé pour le moment de cinq ans. »_  
 _\- « Qui va gérer ses affaires en attendant ? »_  
 _\- « Son épouse et moi-même. »_  
 _\- « Où est le problème ? »_

Reddington se leva tout en grimaçant de douleur et se dirigea vers le bar, se servant un fond de verre de scotch qu'il avala cul sec pour se resservir de nouveau avant de se décider à lui répondre :

 _\- « Han Shimano. »_  
 _\- « Ce nom devrait me dire quelque chose ? »_  
 _\- « Non sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il n'est plus aussi compétent qu'il le prétend. Sacré Han ! Il a un tel égo, qu'il ne passerait pas la porte. »_

Red se mit à rire en pensant au coréen et avala une gorgée de whisky tout en retournant auprès de Lizzie, s'enfonçant dans le canapé :

 _\- « Han Shimano est sûrement à ce jour, le meilleur tueur au monde et il est responsable de la mort d'Albert Langlay. »_  
 _\- « Vous voulez le tuer ? »_  
 _\- « Au grand de dieu, bien sûr que non ! »_ Répliqua Red avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres mais reprit bien vite son sérieux _« C'est lui qui veut me tuer et il a trouvé le meilleur moyen pour cela. »_  
 _\- « Lequel ? »_  
 _\- « Il a kidnappé l'enfant et sa mère. Si je ne le rencontre pas d'ici une heure environ, il les tuera dans d'affreuses souffrances avant de m'envoyer leurs cadavres. »_ Red termina son verre cul sec et le posa sur le rebord de la table _« Je déteste cet homme. »_

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7 - Conséquences

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'attente entre les derniers chapitres mais ces dernières semaines ne m'ont guère laissé de temps pour écrire, à mon grand regret…_

 _Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews qui sont un véritable plaisir à lire et m'encourage encore un peu plus à écrire : D. Merci aussi aux lecteurs/lectrices de l'ombre qui me lisent. Comme Maurice Barrès le disait "Tout livre a pour collaborateur son lecteur."._

 _Sur ce, voici la suite !_

L'orage continuait de faire résonner ses grondements incessants, déversant toute sa colère dans une pluie diluvienne qui recouvrait les routes et les trottoirs de la grosse pomme, d'une épaisse couche d'eau dans laquelle marchaient sans trop de ménagement, les passants New-yorkais, semblablement habitués à une telle météo en ce début de l'automne. Reddington resta alors un instant à observer l'effervescence qui régnait, comme à son habitude, dans les rues de New York, alors qu'il se trouvait bien à l'abri dans son imposante Mercedes, garée non loin de l'entrée du métro du City Hall. Un vestige d'une splendeur devant laquelle, on peut être que subjugué. Une architecture qui laisse apparaître un savoir-faire particulier dont ne se lassait jamais le concierge du crime, qui aurait souhaité se rendre en ce lieu dans d'autres circonstances…  
Fermé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant face aux intempéries prévues en ce jour mais aussi dans la semaine à venir, les autorités avaient pris la décision de fermer le City Hall pour éviter tout accident malencontreux.

\- « Le rendez-vous est dans dix minutes Raymond. »  
\- « Je sais. »

Dembe l'observa un instant dans le rétroviseur alors que Red était perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes, comme à son habitude, contractant de temps à autre la mâchoire. Il souffrait de ses nombreuses blessures même s'il était trop fier pour montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Son corps parlait de lui-même malgré tout. Son bras en écharpe à peine masqué sous sa veste de costume anthracite et les égratignures recouvrant légèrement son visage et ses mains toujours soignées… Il souffrait mais n'en disait rien.

\- « Ça va Dembe. »

Le grand noir sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit résonner la voix de Red dans l'habitable silencieux de la berline. Il croisa alors son regard et hocha lentement de la tête :

\- « Lizzie va être furieuse. »  
\- « Elle se calmera d'elle-même. »

Dembe était dubitatif à ce sujet mais n'en fit aucunement part à Reddington qui se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la pluie qui s'abattait violemment sur la Grosse Pomme. Le garde du corps sortit alors de la berline et vint ouvrir à son patron qui s'habilla rapidement de son chapeau avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la station de métro abandonnée depuis bien des années maintenant…

Malgré son insistance à l'égard de Reddington, Lizzie n'avait pas réussi à obtenir l'accord de ce dernier pour l'accompagner. Le ton dur et froid qu'il avait employé à son égard avait surpris la jeune femme mais aussi Dembe qui était resté en retrait tout le temps de la « négociation ». Il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'une femme et un enfant comptaient sur lui pour survivre. Tels avaient été ses mots juste avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant ainsi Lizzie seule en compagnie d'un imposant garde du corps qui restait cloîtré devant la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, témoignant des nombreuses heures de musculation. C'était donc dans son coin que la jeune femme ruminait, assise sur le rebord du lit, cherchant tant bien que mal, une solution pour s'enfuir au plus vite de sa modeste prison. Elle avait finalement opté pour la manière forte. Son arme de service en main, elle se dirigea vers Ruben, et pointa l'arme en sa direction :

\- « Laissez-moi partir ! »  
\- « Reddington m'a ordonné de vous surveiller. »  
\- « Laissez-moi partir ou je vous tire dessus. »

Ruben eut un sourire amusé qui disparu bien vite lorsque la détonation résonna et que la balle se logea dans sa rotule, faisant tomber l'imposant jeune homme au sol, dans un gémissement de douleur.

\- « Désolé Ruben. »

Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la tangente, au risque de se faire arrêter ou pire. Mais elle avait déjà perdu Reddington une fois, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Pas une fois encore ! La capuche relevée et son arme enfouie dans la poche de son sweat-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, Lizzie héla un taxi tout en prenant soin de ne montrer à aucun instant, son visage. Elle pianota hâtivement sur son portable et appela Mr. Kaplan pour s'occuper de Ruben gisant dans l'appartement avant de composer le numéro de la seule personne capable de lui donner la localisation de Reddington en cet instant.

\- « Allô ? »  
\- « Amar ? »  
\- « Agent Keen ? ! » Fit-il surpris.  
\- « Je ne suis plus un agent Amar. »

Amar resta silencieux un court instant avant d'ajouter :

\- « Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »  
\- « J'aurai besoin d'un petit service. Pourriez-vous me retrouver quelqu'un s'il vous plaît ? »  
\- « Écoutez agent Keen… Keen… Je ne suis pas sûr que… »  
\- « S'il vous plaît. Je vous revaudrai ça ! »

Elizabeth pouvait l'entendre combattre avec lui-même avant qu'il ne pousse un léger soupir et reprenne :

\- « Qui est-ce ? »  
\- « Han Shimano. »

Le bruit des touches sur lesquelles appuyait Amar, résonnait de l'autre côté du téléphone avant qu'il ne pousse un petit « Oh ! » qui ne surprit pas vraiment Elizabeth :

\- « Il a un sacré casier votre ami. »  
\- « Ce n'est pas mon ami. Vous savez où il se trouve ? »  
\- « Attendez un tout petit instant… Voilà ! Il est au métro du City Hall à New York. »  
\- « Parfait ! Merci Amar. »  
\- « Agent Keen ? ! »  
\- « Oui ? »  
\- « Faites attention à vous… »  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas. »

Lizzie sourit tout contre son portable et elle le jeta presque aussitôt par la fenêtre du taxi avant de lui donner l'adresse du métro. Son équipe lui manquait. Amar et sa joie de vivre en toutes circonstances, Ressler et son professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Même Samar lui manquait et dieu sait qu'au début, elle ne l'avait pas portée dans son cœur, la jalousant presque face à sa relation avec Reddington. Oui, sa vie au FBI commençait doucement à lui manquer mais elle aurait tout le temps après pour y penser. Pour le moment, elle devait rejoindre au plus vite Reddington.

Armes aux poings, ils se mirent à entreprendre leurs descendances dans la station de métro, leurs pas pratiquement voilés par le bruit assourdissant de la pluie s'abattant sur la ville, quand ce n'était pas le ciel qui faisait entendre sa voix puissante. Un regard de chaque côté et ils poursuivirent leurs avancées dans l'obscurité, s'aidant de la faible lueur de la lampe torche de Dembé qui restait sur ses gardes face au moindre bruit suspect qui se faisait entendre dans la station fantôme. Soudainement, une lueur éblouissante se déclencha, les aveuglants assez pour qu'ils en perdent leurs repères et puis ce fut soudain le noir complet pour Dembé qui s'écroula en premier au sol suivit de près de Reddington qui n'eut le temps de faire usage de son arme…

\- « Jansen, mon lapin. Maman doit travailler avec ces messieurs mais après, je te promets, on ira au parc. D'accord ? »

Reddington tenta de relever la tête pour réussir à discerner le visage de celle qui parlait en cet instant mais sa vue se brouilla presque aussitôt alors qu'une migraine fulgurante vint lui vriller les tempes, le faisant grimacer de douleur :

\- « Il se réveille. »  
\- « Parfait ! » Ajouta cette voix si familière « Emmenez Jansen loin de tout ça ! Il est encore trop jeune pour être le témoin de telle atrocité. »  
\- « Votre défunt mari a toujours voulu qu'il soit au premier rang pour se familiariser avec la noirceur du milieu qui sera le sien.»  
\- « Oui mais maintenant il est six pieds sous terre ! Et si mes décisions ne vous conviennent pas Han, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

L'homme serra les dents tout en lançant un regard noir à celle qui se dressait face à lui sans crainte et il finit par faire signe à son homme de main d'éloigner l'enfant qui salua une dernière fois sa mère.

\- « Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser profiter de la présence de Raymond Reddington, seule ! Un marché est un marché. Il nous appartient à tous les deux. »  
\- « Je ne l'ai pas oublié Han. »

Les talons hauts de ladite femme claquèrent contre le sol du City Hall, alors qu'elle s'avança en direction de Reddington qui était noué de toute part à la chaise. Incapable de se mouvoir à sa volonté, encore tenté qu'il en ait la force.

\- « Le grand Raymond Reddington ! Qui l'aurait cru ! »  
\- « Dembé… »  
\- « Dembé va… Bien, on va dire. Il gît quelque part, dans un coin. Je ne m'en ferai pas pour lui mais plus pour vous. »

Le concierge du crime secoua la tête comme pour tenter d'éveiller ses sens endormis, afin de mieux discerner le visage de cette femme dont la voix qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête, lui était si familière. Comme le souvenir lointain d'un passé oublié…  
En voyant la difficulté de Reddington de s'immiscer hors de sa torpeur, Han décida de prendre les choses en main, laissant couler sur le visage de sa victime, un seau d'eau froide qui coupa momentanément la respiration du criminel qui se débattit sur sa chaise.

\- « On se réveille Reddington ! »

Il leva la tête en direction de Han qui s'était abaissé à sa hauteur, face à lui, souriant en voyant la colère briller dans son regard :

\- « Han ! »  
\- « Exactement ! Je vois que tu reprends tes esprits. J'ai entendu ce jour depuis des années et te voici enfin ! Devant moi ! Laisse-moi savourer ce moment. »

Han fermèrent les yeux sans se départir de son sourire satisfait qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et inspira profondément, profitant pleinement de cet instant où il se retrouvait en position de force face à l'un des criminels les plus craints.

\- « Vous avez fini Han ? » Demanda de nouveau cette voix qui s'était éloignée d'eux.  
\- « Non pas encore. Ce n'est que le début. »

Le tueur professionnel se redressa et affligea un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Reddington, aggravant plus profondément la douleur de ses côtes brisées avant qu'un second coup dans le visage ne le fasse balancer sur le côté, renversant la chaise et son hôte par la même occasion. Un signe de main et deux hommes le redressèrent presque aussitôt.

\- « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! »  
\- « Je vais... Te tuer Han… » Souffla avec difficulté Red.

Un nouveau coup vint lui tirailler les côtes avant qu'il n'ajoute à son oreille :

\- « Si tu survis mon vieux. »

Des paroles qui furent de trop pour le criminel qui lui brisa le nez dans un violent coup de tête. Han tomba sur les genoux sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise, les mains sur son visage en sang :

\- « Le salopard ! Il m'a cassé le nez. »  
\- « Quand je vous dis d'apprendre à vous taire. »

Les talons résonnèrent de nouveau sur le sol, s'approchant assez près pour permettre à Reddington de sentir les effluves épicés de son parfum. Comment oublier une telle senteur après toutes ses années ? ! Il osa relever le regard pour confirmer sa certitude et croisa la noirceur que dégageait naturellement cette femme qu'il avait connue il y a bien des années maintenant. Cette même chevelure dorée qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu perçant qui éveilla davantage ses souvenirs passés.

\- « Tu te souviens de moi. Je le vois. »  
\- « Comment… Après toutes ces années ? ! »  
\- « Eh oui Reddington ! Je suis l'une des conséquences de tes actes, de tes malversations, de tes manipulations incessantes. Tu as détruit ma vie et il est tant maintenant, que je détruise la tienne ! »

Elizabeth paya gracieusement le chauffeur de taxi avant de quitter l'habitacle sous une pluie accablante et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper avec le temps. La capuche relevée sur son visage, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt pour en extirper discrètement son arme semi-automatique alors qu'elle descendit les marches bétonnées de la station de métro abandonnée depuis un demi-siècle dorénavant. Dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans la station, une faible lumière perçait au loin, accompagnant des sons de voix inaudible à sa hauteur.  
Lizzie prit alors une profonde inspiration et relâcha ses épaules ainsi que son doigt qu'elle laissa glisser le long de la culasse de son arme et se mit à avancer à pas de loups dans le long couloir, prêtant attention aux moindres bruits suspects jusqu'au moment où son pied se bloqua contre un obstacle, faisant gémir ce dernier. Son arme pointait dans l'obscurité, elle se décida à faire entendre sa voix dans un murmure :

\- « Décliner votre identité ou je tire ! »  
\- « Elizabeth ? ! »

Elle baissa bien vite son arme en reconnaissant la voix de ce dernier et s'accroupit à ses côtés tout en tâtant dans le vide jusqu'au corps de Dembé gisant sur le sol :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Reddington ? »  
\- « On s'est fait prendre par surprise… Ma tête… »  
\- « Vous pouvez marcher ? »  
\- « Oui. »

La jeune criminelle se redressa suivit de Dembé qui sortit de son holster à la cheville, un petit colt 45 de secours. La prévoyance était la base de son métier de garde du corps surtout lorsque l'on protégeait Raymond Reddington dont la liste d'ennemi n'avait jamais de fin.

Ils s'approchèrent dans un même pas de loup, jusqu'à la lumière qui se fit de plus en plus imposante tout comme les voix qui se discernaient plus facilement les unes des autres, lorsque ce n'était pas des geignements de douleurs qui perçaient le silence. Serrant le cœur de Lizzie qui savait pertinemment qui en était l'auteur…

Dembé posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Elizabeth pour l'arrêter dans son élan, lui faisant signe de patienter alors qu'il construisait un bon nombre de scénarios dans son esprit afin de pouvoir sauver Red sans mettre en péril la vie de la jeune femme si précieuse aux yeux de son supérieur.

\- « Aucune vengeance ne te ramènera ta fille ! »  
\- « Certes mais au moins, j'aurai tué celui qui est responsable de notre séparation. »

Un mouchoir sur le visage, Han s'approcha de Reddington et appuya fermement sur son épaule blessée, le faisant plier autant que ses liens le lui permettaient :

\- « On continuera jusqu'à ce que tu nous supplies de te tuer. »  
\- « Tu… Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton nez ? »

Les dents serrées, il s'était attendu à une réplique de Han qui ne se fit pas attendre alors qu'il le frappât à plusieurs reprises aux visages et dans les côtes, sous le regard horrifié d'Elizabeth qui fut retenu par Dembé avec force :

\- « On reste là pour l'instant. »  
\- « Ils vont le tuer. »  
\- « Pas maintenant. Laissez-moi du temps. »

Le regard appuyé du garde du corps fit acquiescer à contrecœur l'ancien agent du FBI qui nourrissait un malin plaisir à vouloir tuer cet homme et cette femme de sang-froid et sans aucune pitié, d'aucune sorte.

Reddington cracha du sang sur le sol bétonné de la station de métro avant de relever la tête avec difficulté, esquissant un sourire à Han qui donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise pour le faire tomber au sol :

\- « Ne le tuez pas maintenant. »  
\- « Je n'y comptais pas. »

La femme aux cheveux d'or s'abaissa auprès du criminel qui épuisé le restant de ses forces pour retirer vainement ses liens avant que la voix si douce de cette femme n'attire toute son attention, une fois encore :

\- « Est-elle encore en vie ? »

Raymond resta silencieux face à la question qu'elle reformula de nouveau sans qu'il n'y réponde. Elle fit alors signe à Han qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui asséner quelques coups dans l'abdomen alors qu'il était à terre, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même, bloqué par ses liens qui l'empêchaient de se protéger contre les coups de son adversaire.

\- « Stop. »

Le tueur professionnel se recula de nouveau avec un sourire en coin, laissant la femme prendre, une fois encore, place face au criminel :

\- « Est-elle encore en vie ? »  
\- « Tu peux me tuer Katarina, je ne te dirais rien ! »  
\- « Tu l'as toujours protégée. Depuis que tu l'as sauvée des flammes mais elle n'en reste pas moins mon enfant ! Celle que tu m'as ôtée sans que tu en es le droit ! »

Elizabeth cru défaillir en entendant les dernières paroles de cette femme qui s'éloigna quelque peu, laissant ainsi Han faire son travail d'assassin en assenant encore et encore Reddington, de coups. Il finit tout de même par demander à ses hommes de le redresser pour voir pleinement son regard lorsqu'il lui assènera le coup fatal.

\- « Elle est ma mère… »  
\- « Vous allez bien Elizabeth ? ! »

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8 - Veille sur elle

_Alors je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard mais mes cours me prennent énormément de temps et ce n'est que le début XD. Je voulais aussi grandement remercier ceux/celles qui me lisent dans l'ombre ou non et ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews. Ça m'encourage et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci ! *-*_

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles, voici la suite._

Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, sentant le sang lui vriller les tempes alors que toutes les paroles autour d'elle, sonnaient comme un écho inaudible. Sa main se posa contre le mur glacé de la station de métro tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle accusait le coup de cette nouvelle soudaine. Sa mère, son seul parent encore de ce monde, se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'elle, attendant le bon moment pour donner l'ordre d'exécuter de sang-froid Raymond Reddington. Celui qui était, une fois encore, responsable des souffrances de sa vie passée. Il s'était accordé le droit d'agir comme son tuteur, son protecteur depuis cette fameuse nuit, ôtant les plein pouvoirs à sa mère, à son propre sang pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore. Ce fut la main de Dembé sur son épaule qui l'extirpa de ses pensées et comprit alors toute l'ampleur de son inquiétude lorsqu'elle croisa son sombre regard mais l'ignora, se dégageant en douceur de son emprise pour prendre place au milieu de l'assemblée, protégeant ainsi Reddington de sa personne. Le grand noir n'eut alors d'autre choix que de talonner la jeune femme, tirant une première fois sur l'un des hommes de main de Han qui s'apprêtait à faire feu. Le corps sans vie tomba alors au sol mais ne sembla pas ébranler le tueur professionnel qui ne quittait pas du regard la jeune femme qui le tenait en joue en cet instant.

 _\- « Dembé, détachez-le ! »_

 _\- « Ce n'est pas possible cette ville ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ou quoi ? ! »_ Il poussa un soupir avant de faire un signe de main à l'égard de son dernier homme de main _« Tuez-là ! »_

 _\- « Non… »_

La voix pourtant faible de Reddington retentit dans toute la vieille station alors qu'il se redressait sur ses deux jambes avec l'aide de Dembé, grimaçant de douleur à chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses gestes et pourtant, il continuait de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour s'approcher d'Elizabeth qui s'était retourné sur lui en entendant sa voix fébrile. Ils échangèrent un long regard dans un silence de plomb avant que Katarina Rostova ne prenne alors conscience de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et d'un signe de main, demanda au dernier homme de Han de baisser son arme, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

 _\- « Reddington… Est-ce… »_

Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction de Katarina et resta impassible face à sa question silencieuse. Une habitude chez lui, qui avait le don d'agacer fortement l'agent russe depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Elle décida alors de l'ignorer et de se concentrer uniquement sur son enfant dont elle se rapprochait peu à peu :

 _\- « Tu es devenue si belle mon enfant. Tu ressembles aussi beaucoup à ton père. »_ Dit-elle avec un sourire emplit de douceur. _« Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir après tout ce temps… Et pourtant tu es là, devant moi. »_

Katarina tendit la main en direction de Masha, la posant doucement sur la joue de sa fille qui resta interdite, ne sachant comment réellement réagir à l'égard de celle qui lui avait donné la vie avant de disparaître si soudainement de son existence.

 _\- « C'est bien joli tout cela ! Ces retrouvailles et tout, ça me met la larme à l'oeil mais je veux ma récompense maintenant Mme Rostova ! »_ Exigea Han qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

La Russe retira délicatement sa main de la joue de sa fille qui posa instinctivement les yeux sur Reddington, comme si son esprit savait à l'avance qu'elle était cette fameuse récompense qu'il évoquait à voix haute. Elle sentit alors son cœur reprendre un rythme soutenu, tambourinant dans sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer. Une inquiétude qui se lisait ouvertement dans son regard et qui fit souffrir le concierge du crime qui resta malgré tout de marbre face à la situation. Des années durant, il s'était préparé à ce fameux jour où sa vie prendrait soudainement fin, ne le craignant que trop peu pour s'en soucier véritablement. Mais c'était avant qu'il s'éprenne de celle qui le fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité. Celle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie et en qui, il voyait la possibilité d'une vie différente de celle-ci. Maintenant, il craignait ce fameux jour et pourtant, il était face à lui, ne lui laissant que quelques minutes durant lesquelles, il pouvait penser à toute son existence. Celle d'un militaire, d'un mari et d'un père avant de devenir un criminel sans attache. Ce qu'il se plaisait à faire croire tout du moins.

 _\- « Oui. Votre récompense… »_

Katarina lança un bref regard à Reddington qui, quant à lui, ne quittait pas les yeux d'Elizabeth. Voulant à tout prix mémoriser chaque détail de son visage, de son regard avant qu'il ne parte pour un autre monde.

 _\- « Raymond… » Murmura la jeune femme._

 _\- « Tout ira bien, Lizzie. Faites-moi confiance. Tout ira bien. »_ Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter _« Je vous le promets. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard froid et assassin de Han et se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Dembé qui le maintenait avec force pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol :

 _\- « Tu dois protéger Elizabeth, et cela jusqu'à ton dernier souffle de vie. Tu dois veiller sur elle comme tu l'as si bien fait avec moi. »_

 _\- « Vous n'allez pas mourir Raymond. »_

 _\- « Dembé. S'il te plaît ! »_

Le grand noir poussa un soupir et hocha de la tête pour seule réponse alors que Katarina Rostova reprit parole :

 _\- « Je ne pourrais tenir mes engagements Han et j'en suis désolé. Je vous promets de vous payer gracieusement pour les dommages causés mais en attendant, Raymond Reddington restera en vie. »_ Elle sourit à l'assassin avant de lui montrer la sortie d'un signe de main _« J'étais ravie de collaborer avec vous et j'espère pouvoir le faire une fois encore. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. »_

Katarina Rostova soutint un instant son regard avant de se retourner en direction d'Elizabeth qui semblait apeurée devant tout cela. Une expression sur son visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu le soir de l'incendie… Les années avaient certes passé mais peu de chose avait changé finalement.

 _\- « Merci. »_ Fut le seul mot qu'Elizabeth réussit à articuler.

 _\- « On doit partir maintenant. »_

Le ton autoritaire de Katarina Rostova, ne laissait aucune place à la discussion mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de faire un pas vers la sortie, qu'elle se retrouva propulsé au sol au moment même où la résonance de la détonation lui vrilla les tympans. Un second coup de feu retentit dans la station de métro, creusant un trou dans la poitrine du tueur professionnel qui tomba au sol tel un poids mort, laissant son sang recouvrir le bitume de la station abandonnée.

Ce fut soudainement un silence de plomb qui envahit le long tunnel mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

 _\- « Reddington ! »_

Elizabeth se précipita avec effroi aux côtés du concierge du crime qui gisait sur le sol, faible et vulnérable comme rarement ça lui était arrivé durant sa longue existence. Il pouvait sentir encore la balle déchirer sa chair, la douleur qui se propageait tout le long de son corps et ce goût métallique qui perçait dans sa bouche peu à peu avant de se glisser sur ses lèvres rosées. La froideur de la mort venait peu à peu l'envelopper avec douceur, lui ouvrant les portes de son obscur monde. Et la dernière chose qu'il verrait, serait le regard embué de larmes de sa chère et tendre Lizzie, qui se tenait à ses côtés, ses mains posées sur sa blessure pour tenter de contenir au mieux le saignement qui tachait sa peau si claire.

Dembé, qui était agenouillé à ses côtés, tout comme l'étaient les deux femmes russes, se saisit de son portable pour composer le numéro de Monsieur Kaplan afin de mettre en place une unité d'urgence pour sauver Reddington. Mais ce dernier posa sa main sur le petit objet avec faiblesse avant de murmurer doucement au grand noir :

 _\- « Non Dembé… Kate arrivera trop tard… Sauve Lizzie… »_

 _\- « Raymond… »_

 _\- « Obéis Dembé… Pour moi… »_

Le garde du corps hocha de la tête avec lenteur avant de relever son sombre regard sur Lizzie, qui tentait de comprendre tout le sens de cette conversation entre les deux hommes mais elle en comprit bien vite le sens lorsqu'elle vit Dembé se redresser :

 _\- « Je vais chercher la voiture. Mme Rostova, restez avec eux. Je reviens vite. »_

 _\- « Dembé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! »_

 _\- « J'obéis à mon frère. »_ Il baissa la tête pour regarder Reddington gisant sur le sol et ajouta _« On se verra dans le prochain monde. »_

Red se mit à rire. Un rire qui fut de courte durée alors qu'il sentit la douleur l'assaillir de plus belle. Le grand noir en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant ainsi les deux Rostova seules avec Reddington.

 _\- « Vous m'aviez promis Reddington ! Vous m'aviez promis que tout irait bien ! Vous m'avez menti ! »_

La peur et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, laissèrent place à la haine mais les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, ne trompaient personne et encore moins celui qui sentait le froid le gagnait lentement :

 _\- « Tout ira bien Lizzie…. Vous… Avez retrouvé votre… Mère… Dembé veillera sur vous… Comme toutes les personnes… À mon service… Vous aurez une nouvelle vie… Une famille… »_

 _\- « Je ne veux pas de tout ça, Red ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider pour moi ! Vous avez bien trop abusé de ce droit ! »_

\- « Ça sera… La dernière fois… Je vous le promets… » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Les pas de Dembé résonnèrent dans la station de métro alors qu'il se rapprocha du petit groupe :

 _\- « Nous devons partir. Le FBI est là ! »_

 _\- « Je crois qu'il est tant… De se dire… Adieu, Lizzie. »_

La jeune femme retira l'une de ses mains en sang de sa blessure, pour la poser sur sa joue avec douceur, laissant son regard plongeait dans celui du criminel :

 _\- « Vous n'allez pas mourir. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, Lizzie déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sûrement le premier mais aussi le dernier baiser qu'échangeront les deux criminels dans ce monde. Un baiser qui leur sembla bien trop court lorsqu'ils furent ininterrompus par la voix de l'agent Ressler qui résonna dans la station. Dembé se saisit d'Elizabeth par les épaules et l'attira contre lui pour poursuivre cette fuite effrénée qui ne s'arrêtait sûrement jamais pour elle… Alors que pour le criminel qu'était Reddington… C'était une tout autre histoire. Dembé l'attira dans la pénombre du tunnel, courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine, entre les rails du métro pour distancer aux mieux les agents du FBI qui ne semblèrent pas vouloir les poursuivre aujourd'hui.

Ressler rangea son arme dans son holster et s'avança du corps de Reddington qui baignait quelque peu dans son propre sang et posa ses doigts contre son cou, sentant ainsi son pouls battre malgré toutes les souffrances endurées :

 _\- « Reddington ! »_

 _\- « Mon cher Donald… »_

 _\- « J'appelle une ambulance. Ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez mourir ! »_

Raymond n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de l'agent du FBI, se laissant paisiblement enlacer par la froideur et l'obscurité de la mort, s'abandonnant doucement dans ses bras. Épuisé par ce combat perpétuel avec elle…

Le regard d'Elizabeth se perdit dans la contemplation de New York qui était encore et toujours plongé sous une pluie diluvienne. Elle ne semblait pas être la seule à pleurer aujourd'hui. Le ciel aussi vraisemblablement. Le concierge du crime lui avait ôté Tom Keen, son premier amour et maintenant, la vie elle-même lui ôter l'homme qu'elle aimait maintenant et cela après l'avoir haï tant de temps…

 _\- « Masha… Ça va ? »_

En entendant la voix inquiète de sa mère, la dite Masha se retourna vers elle et l'observa un long instant, ne sachant quoi vraiment trop dire et puis elle se faufila dans ses bras. Laissant l'étreinte de sa mère essuyer ses peines les plus profondes.

Les jours passèrent et le petit groupe quitta rapidement le modeste appartement New-yorkais pour une chambre d'hôtel à Boston, réservé tout spécialement pour eux depuis des mois maintenant. Durant ces quelques jours où ils tentaient tous de faire le deuil de Reddington, Katarina en profitant pour combler les trous de mémoire de son enfant, laissant ainsi toute sa vie prendre un sens nouveau, comprenant ainsi toutes les décisions de Raymond durant ces deux dernières années. Tout en tentant, parallèlement, d'appeler de temps à autre son petit garçon qui avait trouvé refuge chez sa grand-mère, en sécurité. Au bout d'une longue semaine, ils finirent par quitter Boston pour rejoindre Baltimore où un petit avion les attendait, qui les conduiraient en Alaska pour le mois à venir. Une destination qui allait séparer de nouveau Katarina et sa fille pour quelques temps. Reprenant ainsi chacune leurs vies respectives. Quittant ainsi le soleil de l'est pour le froid de l'ouest. Mais tout cela importait peu à Elizabeth qui se renfermait peu à peu dans son mutisme, dans sa douleur.

 _\- « Raymond a fait ses classes ici même, à Baltimore. Ton père adorait aussi beaucoup cet endroit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi. »_

 _\- « Nous logerons dans l'appartement du cinquième avant de prendre l'avion demain à la première heure. »_

Elizabeth n'avait rien à rétorquer. Après tout, Reddington avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails et contrôlait toujours sa vie, même mort… Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et elle partit s'enfermer dans la petite chambre qui lui était attribuée pour cette nuit. Elle resta un long moment seule, allongée sur le lit tout en se remémorant chaque moment passé avec lui. Des moments de colères, de souffrances mais aussi de bonheur… La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro qui venait de s'afficher :

 _\- « Aram ? »  
\- « Elizabeth, c'est Ressler. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ! »  
\- « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que Reddington a survécu et qu'il voudrait te voir. Il est à l'hôpital de Washington. »_

L'agent Ressler raccrocha presque aussitôt avant de tendre le portable à Aram qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elizabeth, quant à elle, accusa le coup, se laissant tomber sur le lit sous le poids de la nouvelle. Et puis elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, regardant tour à tour sa mère et Dembé qui fronçaient tous deux les sourcils face à son air complètement interloqué :

 _\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
\- « Reddington est en vie ! »_

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Un accord différent

_Je veux tout d'abord commencer par remercier ceux/celles qui me lisent, qui me suivent que cela soit en me laissant des commentaires ou ceux/celles qui restent dans l'obscurité. Dans tous les cas, je tiens à vous en remercier !_

 _Ensuite, je suis désolé de l'attente entre les chapitres mais mon travail et mes études en parallèles ne me laissent guère de temps ces derniers temps :/ mais j'essaie tout de même d'en trouver un peu pour écrire ^^._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

Ce fut un long silence presque religieux qui envahit la pièce suite à la révélation soudaine d'Elizabeth qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, son regard brillant de nouveau d'une lueur d'espoir qu'elle ne voulait pas vouloir voir s'éteindre. Reddington était en vie. Ces quelques mots avaient eu le pouvoir de panser son coeur meurtris mais ce ne fut que de court instant lorsque la voix de sa mère brisa ce long silence pesant :

\- « Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?! Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le FBI qui se joue de ta plus grande faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins ?! »

Elizabeth tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur Dembé dans l'espoir d'obtenir un certain soutien mais ce dernier baissa les yeux, comme abdiquant aux sages paroles de la russe qui finit par se lever pour approcher son enfant, sa main se saisissant de la sienne avec douceur :

\- « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens en cet instant, cette souffrance qui t'étreint de toute part en pensant à l'être disparu, aux larmes qui t'accompagnent à chaque instant, à ce coeur serrer la nuit où te retrouves seule dans les draps, au sourire nostalgique et plein de souffrance qui s'affiche malgré toi sur tes lèvres en pensant à lui, en te souvenant de son regard, de son parfum ou encore de sa voix… Je sais exactement ce que tu éprouves en cet instant Masha mais je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque et te perdre définitivement. »

Elizabeth connaissait la crainte de sa mère en cet instant mais ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Reddington était bien plus fort que la crainte de faire souffrir sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un jour de plus sans connaître la vérité, sans savoir s'il était bel et bien encore de ce monde. Peut-être qu'elle menait tout droit à sa perte mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle avait juste besoin d'être sûre et certaine . . .  
Elle retira sa main lentement de celle de sa mère et récupéra le 9mn qui se trouvait sur la table basse et après un dernier regard pour sa mère et Dembé, elle releva la capuche de son sweat sur son visage et quitta la chambre d'hôtel.

\- « Vous pensez qu'elle viendra ? ! »

La voix hésitante d'Aram avait finalement eu raison du silence presque pesant qui régnait dans l'imposant couloir immaculé de blanc dans lequel il se trouvait avec Ressler, le regard fixant un point invisible sur le sol de l'hôpital. Après un instant de réflexion, le directeur adjoint se décida à lever la tête en direction de l'informaticien et se mit à sourire à ce dernier. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé et tout ce qu'avait pu faire Elizabeth depuis le meurtre du procureur Connely, Aram éprouvait toujours une loyauté sans faille à l'égard de la jeune femme et semblait trépignait d'impatience de la revoir.

\- « Pour lui, elle viendra. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Alors patience Aram. D'accord ?! »  
\- « Vous allez l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Ressler laissa son sourire disparaître et sans un mot pour son agent, il se redressa de contre le mur et disparu derrière les portes battantes qui les séparaient du distributeur de soda dont il était avide depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt.  
Aram laissa un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres et posa sa tête tout contre le mur de l'hôpital, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir posé une telle question à son supérieur. Ce dernier était partagé entre son amitié pour Elizabeth et son sens aigu de la justice alors comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui poser une telle question alors qu'il était en perpétuel combat avec lui-même depuis l'évasion de la jeune femme ?!

Dembé, qui s'était finalement décidé à accompagner Elizabeth jusqu'à Washington ainsi que Katarina, se gara à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôpital, que ne semblait pas vouloir quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut la main que posa sa mère sur son genou qui la fit sursauter et prendre conscience qu'ils allaient franchir le point de non-retour dès lors qu'ils auraient quitté la Mercedes. Elle inspira alors profondément et esquissa un faible sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, à sa mère et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait en compter chaque battement.

\- « Dès que je vous le demanderai, je veux que vous récupériez Reddington et ma mère, et que vous partiez pour prendre ce vol. Compris ? ! »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer Elizabeth ? ! »  
\- « Ne vous en souciez pas. Faites juste ce que je vous dis. »

Dembé fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard sur Katarina qui s'était éloigné quelques instants pour répondre à son téléphone. Face à son air grave, elle soupçonna un problème mais se tut et ils suivirent tous deux, la jeune femme qui traversait déjà la grande avenue pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Comme prévu, Ressler l'attendait à l'entrée de ce dernier, faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive. Il resta un moment interdit à l'observer et malgré lui, se mit à sourire, ravi malgré tout de la revoir malgré les circonstances qui les séparaient.

\- « Ressler… Je t'en prie… Dis-moi que tu as été sincère et qu'il est bel et bien en vie… »  
\- « Il l'est et il t'attend… Seule. »  
\- « Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ils ne te feront rien. »

Ressler les jaugèrent un par un durant un court instant avant d'abdiquer malgré lui et il ouvrit la marche avec Elizabeth qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer chaque recoin de l'hôpital à la recherche de renfort, ce qui amusa Ressler et qui n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer dès lors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur :

\- « Nous sommes seuls Liz, à l'exception de Aram qui t'attend avec impatience. Pire qu'un gosse le matin de Noël ! » Dit-il avec amusement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Keen en pensant à son ami et le lien qui les unissait tous les deux malgré l'adversité.

\- « Je suis contente de te revoir même si j'aurai aimé que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances. »

Le nouveau superviseur de la Task Force tourna la tête en direction de son ancienne partenaire et acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Oui, lui aussi aurait aimé la revoir dans des circonstances différentes mais la vie était faite ainsi. Ils avaient tous deux choisi leurs camps.

La petite sonnerie retentit et laissa le petit groupe sortir de l'ascenseur et à peine eurent-ils franchi les portes battantes de l'étage, Aram se précipita dans les bras de l'agent Keen qui se mit à rire de bon cœur en voyant l'accueil qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle resserra alors son étreinte autour du corps de l'informaticien :

\- « Bonjour Aram. »  
\- « Je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! »

Il se recula pour l'observer, comme s'il peinait à croire que c'était bien elle qui se trouvait face à lui en cet instant et se mit à sourire davantage, ce qui amusait Ressler à ses côtés alors qu'il posa sa main dans le dos d'Elizabeth pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient avancer maintenant.  
Aram quant à lui serra la main à Dembé et à Katarina à qui il se présenta avec dynamisme, comme à son habitude :

\- « Je suis Aram et vous êtes ? »  
\- « Katarina Rostova. »  
\- « Rostova comme… »  
\- « Oui, c'est ça. » Répondit presque aussitôt Elizabeth qui avait suivi le fil des pensées de son ami qui resta interloqué face à cette révélation soudaine.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche devant une porte aussi blanche que les murs et Lizzie sentit son cœur rater un battement en prenant conscience de qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

\- « Vous avez dix minutes. Après, je serai dans l'obligation d'informer les autorités de votre venue ici. Vous comprenez ? ! »

Ressler ouvrit la porte et laissa le petit groupe pénétrer dans la modeste chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait pour seul occupant, Raymond Reddington, dont le regard était fixé sur le plafond taché par une ancienne fuite d'eau sûrement.

\- « Ce Ressler est très mignon. Arrangeant aussi. Dommage qu'il soit du FBI. Je l'aurai bien aimé en gendre. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard à la fois noir et à la fois amusé de sa remarque avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur celui qui était tout pour elle en cet instant et qui venait de baisser son regard perçant sur elle. Il se redressa alors avec empressement, grimaçant de douleur sous ses gestes brusques mais ça lui importait peu. Elle était là. Devant lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

\- « Lizzie. »

Ce fut le seul mot que le concierge du crime réussit à prononcer avant que l'intéressée ne se précipite dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans son cou et le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans réveiller ses blessures. Il déposa un long baiser sur sa chevelure blonde avant de blottir sa tête tout contre la sienne alors que de son autre main, il saisit celle de Dembé qu'il attira à lui :

\- « Merci Dembé. »

Ce dernier hocha d'un signe de la tête et posa sa main sur celle leurs mains déjà liées avant de la lâcher, et se recula dans le coin de la chambre, aux côtés de Katarina, laissant ainsi un moment d'intimité pour eux deux. Red se recula légèrement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur sa peau claire :

\- « Ne pleurez pas Lizzie… »  
\- « Je vous ai cru mort. »  
\- « Je l'ai été Lizzie. Je l'ai été au moment où j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus vous protéger, que je ne pourrai plus subir votre caractère de feu, que je ne pourrais plus vous toucher ou vous observez. Alors oui, je suis mort au moment où j'ai pris conscience de tout cela. »

En entendant ces quelques mots, Elizabeth se recula pour fixer Reddington droit dans les yeux et elle pouvait y lire toute la souffrance qu'il a éprouvée. Alors pour seule réponse, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec l'envie de lui montrer qu'elle était là maintenant. Qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur dorénavant.

\- « Mon gendre à mon âge. Super ! » Ajouta Katarina tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Il y a pire. »  
\- « Ah bon ? ! Donnez un exemple ? ! »  
\- « Il pourrait être flic. »

Katarina observa le grand noir un instant et après un moment de réflexion se mit à sourire :

\- « Ce n'est pas faux. »

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Lizzie pu entendre Dembé rire de bon cœur à la remarque de sa mère qui le rejoignit presque aussitôt ainsi que Red et Lizzie qui s'embrassèrent de nouveau, comme s'ils voulaient se rappeler encore et encore le goût de leurs lèvres et de la sensation que cela produisait sur leur peau.  
Mais ce moment de quiétude fut de courte durée lorsque Ressler fit son entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il les observa tour à tour et son cœur se serra malgré lui à la simple pensée que tout cela n'aurait plus jamais lieu pour eux quatre.

\- « Il est l'heure. »

Le criminel et l'agent du FBI échangèrent un long regard avant que Red ne détourne le regard pour le poser tour à tour sur Lizzie, Dembé et Katarina :

\- « Vous devez partir maintenant. »  
\- « Je ne veux pas te laisser Ray. »  
\- « On va bientôt se revoir. Je te le promets Lizzie. En attendant, écoute Donald et partez dès maintenant. »

Lizzie déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Reddington qui lui murmura comme un secret précieux :

\- « Je t'aime. » Avant d'ajouter « Part maintenant. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle comprit tout le sens et les conséquences de ces quelques mots prononcés au creux de son oreille et finit par lui répondre tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

\- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se recula de l'étreinte du criminel et elle s'avança en direction de Ressler à qui elle murmura quelques paroles et il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres issues. Elizabeth se retourna alors en direction de tous ceux à qui elle tenait dans ce monde et laissa Ressler agir en lui passant les menottes autour des poignets. Ce qui entraîna une réaction en chaîne de la part de Reddington en premier lieu, qui s'extirpa de son lit malgré la douleur mais fut retenu par Dembé pendant que Katarina s'approchait dangereusement de l'agent du FBI mais Elizabeth lui lança un long regard qui fit stopper sa mère.

\- « Elizabeth Scott Keen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du Procureur Général des États-Unis d'Amérique Tom Connolly ainsi que pour… »

La voix de Ressler était devenue soudainement inaudible pour Reddington qui observait la femme qu'il aimait se faire arrêter pour le protéger lui et lui seul.

\- « Vous avez une unique chance de vous enfuir alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Cela faisait des jours qu'on la faisait s'asseoir sur cette chaise de métal, sous cette lumière tamisée pour l'interroger sur la Cabale, sur le meurtre de Tom Connolly, sur son lien avec Raymond Reddington ou encore les services de renseignements Russe. Des informations que certains agents de la CIA tentaient de lui extirper avec violence, marquant son corps d'hématomes plus imposant les uns que les autres, laissant les plaies s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres sur différentes parties de son corps sans pour autant obtenir la moindre information de sa part. Elizabeth restait dans un mutisme complet, impassible et protégeant au péril de sa vie, l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aussi ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Et comme tous les soirs, elle était ramenée dans cette cellule de verre pare-balles où avait séjournait bien des heures Reddington avant elle. Se retrouvant ainsi seule avec elle-même et avec la douleur qui étreignait chaque partie de son corps. Et comme chaque jour, Aram venait lui apporter un instant de répit où il lui racontait sa journée lorsqu'il n'évoquait pas la belle Samar Navabi et quand il lui était possible, évoquer les appels qu'il échangeait régulièrement avec Reddington, apportant ainsi un peu de chaleur dans le cœur meurtri de son amie. Puis il repartait au bout de quelques minutes pour rejoindre son modeste appartement où il ruminait toute cette histoire. Pour ce qui était de Ressler, il agissait comme on le lui demandait, restant à l'écart de l'agent Keen et s'occupant uniquement de la paperasse qui s'amassait sur son bureau un peu plus chaque jour.

Malgré la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait un peu plus chaque jour, elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision de marchander avec Ressler contre la liberté de Reddington. Un accord que n'avait pas pu laisser passer l'agent du FBI au vu de sa position actuelle au sein de la Task Force. Mais un accord qu'il regrettait malgré tout.  
Assis comme tous les soirs à son bureau, il poussa un long soupir avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains pour finalement se lever brusquement et tout dégager de sur son bureau dans un geste de rage alors qu'il ne cessait de ressasser toute cette sombre histoire. Les poings sur les hanches, il observa le carnage qu'il venait de faire et se saisit de son portable :

\- « J'ai besoin de vous. »

\- « Retrouvons-nous au Lincoln Mémorial d'ici une heure. Ça vous va ? ! »

Il était temps de démontrer que le véritable sens de justice n'était pas celui qui avait lieu en ces murs depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Le soleil commençait doucement à battre en retraite en cette fin de journée alors que le directeur adjoint s'avançait au pied du Lincoln Mémorial, cherchant son contact du regard mais ce dernier qui le trouva, le surprenant en posant le canon de son arme dans le dos de ce dernier :

\- « Content de vous revoir Donald. Je crois que l'on a deux trois choses à se dire tous les deux. »

Reddington fit un signe de tête à Dembé qui avança la voiture non loin d'eux et ouvrit la portière pour laisser son supérieur pousser l'agent du FBI avec une certaine violence dans l'habitacle de la Mercedes Classe S.

\- « Faisons un petit tour Dembé pendant que je parle à notre cher ami Donald. » Ajouta le criminel avec un sourire qui contredisait son regard noir.

La voiture démarra et se mêla rapidement à la circulation plus ou moins fluide qui régnait sur les rues de Washington en cette heure de la soirée. Reddington resserra son emprise sur la crosse de son arme qu'il pointait en direction de l'agent du FBI qui était replié dans un coin de la banquette arrière, son regard jonglant entre l'arme du criminel et son visage :

\- « Vous m'avez déçu Donald. Vraiment déçu. Et vous savez quoi ? ! Je n'aime pas être déçu par les gens qui me sont proches. »  
\- « Je ne pouvais pas refuser l'accord d'Elizabeth. »

Reddington hocha lentement de la tête avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui sonna quelque peu Ressler qui s'apprêta à se défendre mais l'arme tendue vers lui, l'en dissuada plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait cru :

\- « On avait un accord. Je voyais une dernière fois Lizzie et en échange de sa liberté, vous obteniez mon arrestation ainsi que des informations sur la Cabale. C'était un excellent marché que je vous propose là Donald et vous, vous avez décidé d'écouter Elizabeth. »  
\- « Laissez-moi vous expliquer avant que vous décidiez de me tuer sur un coup de tête Reddington ! »  
\- « Oh ! Mais qui a dit que je n'ai pas pensé à ce jour depuis que vous avez arrêté l'agent Keen ? ! »

Ressler déglutit avec difficulté et reprit une légère inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- « Elle m'a dit d'imaginer que c'était Audrey qui était à votre place et que j'étais à la sienne. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait pour protéger la femme que j'aimais ? ! Abandonner ma liberté et peut-être perdre la vie pour elle ? ! Et oui… J'aurai été prêt à tout pour Audrey comme elle avec vous alors si vous avez des comptes à régler, ça sera avec elle, pas avec moi ! Donc maintenant ranger votre arme ! Je ne suis pas là pour me faire tuer ! »

Raymond jeta un coup d'œil à Dembé qui restait concentré sur la route et poussa un soupir, rangea son arme dans son holster et laissa s'exprimer le jeune blondinet qu'était l'agent du FBI face à lui :

\- « Je vous écoute. »  
\- « La CIA a la main prise sur la Task Force et pousse Elizabeth à bout un peu plus chaque jour. Le directeur est prêt à tout pour obtenir des informations sur vous et votre organisation afin de vous atteindre. Et quand je dis prêt à tout, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne ment pas. Il faut la sortir de là Reddington. »  
\- « Vous croyez que je vous ai attendus pour aller la sauver ? ! »

Ressler fronça les sourcils en entendant la question rhétorique du concierge du crime :

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous préparez Reddington ? ! »  
\- « Ce que je prépare ? ! Rien. Plus maintenant en tout cas. » Il tourna la tête en direction de Dembé « Arrête-toi quelque part. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Reddington ? »  
\- « Je vais sauver Elizabeth Keen des mains du FBI et de la CIA. Maintenant, descendez de la voiture. »


	10. Chapter 10 - Wake Up Lizzie

_Chères lecteurs/lectrices, me voici à la fin de ma fic. Ceci est le dernier chapitre que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire à cause de mon emploi du temps dès plus chargé ces derniers temps..._

 _Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragés à poursuivre, merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre qui sont, eux aussi, un encouragement. Car un auteur écrit certes pour lui avant tout mais il n'est rien sans lecteur. Alors merci._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture..._

C'était les larmes qui accompagnaient Elizabeth dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit-là alors que le bureau de poste s'était vidé de la plupart de ses agents et que le silence avait enfin repris ses droits sur les lieux. Des larmes d'épuisement et de souffrance. Des larmes qu'elle n'était plus capable de retenir à ce jour. Plus les jours passaient et plus la patience des agents qui l'interrogeaient s'amenuisa, frappant plus fort et avec plus de rapidité, marquant sa peau de leurs coups. Recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le lit de bonne fortune, elle pensa à sa vie d'avant, à celle qu'elle avait au sein de la Task Force et une once de nostalgie la frappa en plein cœur. Les larmes coulèrent davantage sur son visage, des larmes qu'elle essuya négligemment avec le revers de sa main avant de se saisir de la couverture sous laquelle elle s'enfouit. Elle inspira profondément et laissa son esprit dessiner seul, le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, revoyant ainsi son sourire se dessinait, sentant les effluves de son parfum boisé et ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Entendant sa voix suave et élégante lorsqu'il lui a murmuré qu'il l'aimait quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui manquait tellement que ça en était douloureux mais elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Le protéger avait été la seule chose à faire et qu'elle referait sans une once d'hésitation. Car elle tenait à lui et même s'il détestait qu'elle agisse ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher... Elizabeth resserra davantage sa couverture entre ses doigts meurtris, et finit par se laisser bercer par ses doux souvenirs et cela jusque dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit qu'Elizabeth sursauta dans son sommeil, se réveillant brusquement, la respiration haletante et le corps en émoi. Elle pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine malgré ses efforts pour se calmer. La jeune femme se passa une main lasse sur le visage et observa un instant les alentours, savourant ce calme ambiant jusqu'au moment une nouvelle détonation retentit, comme dans son rêve... Était-elle encore endormie ou tout cela était-il réel ? ! Elle se dégagea de sous sa couverture et se redressa pour s'avancer jusqu'à l'imposante porte de sa cellule vitrée. Restant à l'affût du moindre bruit, elle priait intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas la Cabale, venue la chercher pour la torturer davantage et cela jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. De nouvelles détonations se firent entendre, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se savait à l'abri dans sa prison à plusieurs millions de dollars mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle réussissait à faire taire cette peur qui l'étreignait de l'intérieur. Ses gardes finirent par quitter leur poste mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de faire plus de dix mètres que deux balles fusèrent pour venir transpercer leur crâne, éclaboussant le sol de leur organe et éparpillant leur sang jusqu'à la vitre qui séparait Elizabeth, du monde réel.

Cagoulé et le regard aussi noir que l'ébène, l'homme face à elle s'approcha davantage tout en restant à l'affût du moindre fait suspect dans les environs. Il resta interdit un court instant, l'observant comme s'il voulait être certain de ne pas se tromper sur l'identité de la femme qu'il avait en face de lui et finalement, sa voix retentit et ce, avec un accent russe dès plus prononcé :

\- « Masha Rostova ? ! »

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? ! »

\- « Peu importe qui je suis. Je suis là pour vous sortir de là. »

Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et cela, malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours enfermée et qu'il était impossible de l'en faire sortir sans posséder le mot de passe qui avait finalement changé toutes les semaines pour une meilleure protection depuis l'infiltration d'Anslo Garrick dans les locaux du bureau de poste.

\- « Comment vous allez me sortir d'ici ? ! »

L'homme resta silencieux à l'observer, parcourant chaque parcelle de son visage de son sombre regard, s'attardant sur certaines plaies qui étaient apparues depuis la photographie qu'on lui avait montrée la veille afin de l'identifier au mieux. Et toujours sans un mot, il se retourna en direction de ses hommes qui attendaient les ordres et leur adresse un simple acquiescement de tête alors qu'une seconde équipe les rejoignit au pas de course. À l'exception de l'un des hommes qui s'approcha de la cellule, posant sa main sur la vitre de verre alors que ses collaborateurs mettaient en place les charges de C4 autour de la cellule de verre.

\- « Raymond ? ! »

Le doux nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait était sorti dans un soupir, comme craignant de briser cet espoir qui l'avait soudainement envahi en voyant cet homme devant elle, croisant ce regard qui l'accompagnait chaque nuit depuis son arrestation.

L'intéressé retira alors la cagoule qui masquait son visage et un sourire apparut presque aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui posèrent sa main, à son tour, sur la vitre.

\- « Tu es venu. »

\- « Je n'allais pas te laisser là. J'ai juste avancé la date de l'opération, ce qui n'a pas plus à ce cher Nikolaï bien évidemment mais les informations que m'a données Donald… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser subir tout cela… »

Ressler était allé contre ses principes pour la protéger, mettant ainsi en péril son intégrité au sein de l'agence mais aussi sa place de directeur adjoint… Cette simple pensée lui fit baisser tristement les yeux. Malgré toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre, la loyauté de ses amis du FBI restait intacte et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix pour la jeune femme.

\- « Lizzie. »

En entendant son prénom, elle releva la tête vers le concierge du crime :

\- « Tu me fais confiance ? ! »

\- « Depuis cette fameuse nuit de l'incendie, oui… Pourquoi ? ! »

\- « J'ai besoin que tu ailles te réfugier sous le banc de fer et que tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Est-ce clair ? ! »

Lizzie hocha simplement de la tête et inspira profondément avant d'exécuter les consignes de Raymond. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, allongée sur le sol alors qu'elle ne quittait pas le concierge du crime du regard qui, quant à lui, se tenait à l'écart de l'explosion. S'accrochant à son regard perçant et inquiet en cet instant, s'accrochant à l'espoir de pouvoir se blottir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, de pouvoir humer son parfum boisé…

La détonation de l'explosion retentit, faisant voler en éclat les vitres pare-balles à l'intérieur de la cage, balayant tout sur son passage telle un ouragan surgissant de nulle part et entraînant tout sur son passage…

Reddington ne prit pas une seconde pour accuser le choc et se précipita en direction d'Elizabeth, ignorant ses blessures encore douloureuses, qui martelaient toujours autant son corps et se laissa tomber sur les genoux auprès de sa Lizzie qui se rua dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- « Tu n'as rien ? ! »

\- « Ça va aller. »

Elle se recula légèrement pour observer l'homme qui se tenait tout près d'elle, comme pour être sûr d'être éveillée, d'être sûr que c'était bien lui et se blottit une nouvelle fois tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que la voix de Nikolaï ne résonne :

\- « On doit partir Mr. Reddington. »

Ce dernier se redressa avec une certaine difficulté et tout en tenant la main de Lizzie dans la sienne, quitta les débris de verre pour rejoindre le milicien et ses hommes. Plus que quelques couloirs et ils seraient enfin libres, enfin loin de tout cela durant quelque temps mais surtout ensemble. Et cela n'avait pas de prix pour eux deux.

Puis une détonation retentit, un cri de douleur la suivit et un corps tomba au sol avec lourdeur sous le regard terrifié de Reddington et de ses collaborateurs qui firent feu à leur tour. Le concierge du crime se laissa tomber au sol, ramenant le corps de celle qu'il aimait tout contre lui alors que ses larmes accompagnaient celle de Lizzie qui sombrait peu à peu dans la froideur de la mort.

\- « Lizzie. Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant. On n'a pas survécu à tout ça que pour que notre histoire se finisse ainsi… Lizzie ! »

Elle leva sa main avec difficulté jusqu'à son visage qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts, s'arrêtant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle aurait aimé embrasser une dernière fois encore.

\- « Je t'aim… »

\- « Lizzieeeeee ! Lizzieeeeeeeeee ! »

Son nom résonnait encore alors que la mort l'entraînait avec elle dans les profondeurs les plus obscures, jusqu'à un autre monde et cela sans lui. Sans l'homme qu'elle avait appris à détester mais aussi à aimer de tout son être que ça en était dès plus douloureux de le laisser seul sur cette terre… Dans ce monde qu'il méprisait d'une certaine façon. Elle ne serait plus à ses côtés pour l'entendre raconter ses histoires burlesques, lui rendre ce sourire charmeur, croiser ce regard perçant et qui faisait chavirer son cœur à chaque fois, la hantant même dans les pires moments de son existence. Oui, l'homme qu'elle avait tant détesté lors de leur rencontre et du temps qui avait suivit, était devenu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et elle le laissait seul, sombrant dans la froideur de la mort, se laissant recouvrir peu à peu de l'obscurité de cette dernière…

\- « Lizzie ! Restez avec moi, Lizzie ! »

Pourtant… Elle entendait encore cette voix… Cette voix qui résonnait inlassablement jusqu'à elle… Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres toutes contre les siennes… Ses mains sur sa peau… Cette lumière qui l'attirait à elle…

\- « Lizzie? ! »

Puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent soudainement, crachant toute l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons et qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout romps dans sa poitrine, l'air frais sur sa peau nue… Agitée et complètement perdue, Lizzie observa les alentours et reconnu bien vite la salle de bains du ranch de Reddington… Raymond… Il se tenait tout près d'elle, inquiet… Non… Terrifié alors que sa main ne quittait pas la sienne alors que de l'autre, il se saisit d'une serviette pour recouvrir le restant de son corps nu…. Dembé… Il était là, lui aussi… Tout aussi inquiet que le criminel contre qui elle se rua, complètement terrorisé de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut après une brève hésitation qu'il resserra ses bras autour de son corps nu et humide, nichant son visage dans son cou, tout comme elle le faisait en cet instant :

\- « J'avais cru te perdre Ray… Je t'aime tellement… »

Ces quelques mots firent sursauter le concierge du crime qui se recula pour croiser le regard d'Elizabeth, complètement perdu face aux propos qu'elle tenait :

\- « Vous allez bien Lizzie ? ! »

\- « Oui… »

\- « Vous nous avez fait une frayeur lorsque l'on vous a retrouvée dans votre bain… Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Compris ? ! »

En disant cela, Reddington replaça une mèche de cheveux humide derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme qui revenait peu à peu dans la réalité :

\- « On vous laisse vous préparez. On partira d'ici une demi-heure. Dembé, annule la réservation au restaurant, on dînera plutôt ici. »

\- « Non ! »

Devant le regard interloqué des deux hommes, elle reprit avec plus de douceur :

\- « Non. Dînons au restaurant. »

\- « Comme vous voulez très chère. »

Dembé quitta alors la pièce pour terminer de se préparer, laissant ainsi son supérieur et la jeune femme seul à seul :

\- « Je vais changer de costume et on y va. »

\- « D'accord… »

Lizzie se redressa avec l'aide du criminel, maintenant la serviette tout contre son corps nu et ne quitta pas l'homme du regard. Prenant doucement conscience que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar, que leur histoire n'existait pas, que tout cela… N'était qu'illusion. Elle baissa alors les yeux et murmura simplement :

\- « Désolé de vous avoir fait peur…. »

Reddington sourit avec quiétude et lâcha la main de Lizzie avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et quitta la pièce, murmurant doucement en franchissant le seuil de la porte :

\- « Je t'aime aussi… »


End file.
